Valars Inc
by Kassandra85
Summary: Modern AU Story. Thorin Thrainson and a group of fellow FBI agents are working undercover to bust a human trafficking ring. At the beginning of their mission Filis exgirlfriend, Beatrix Baggins, shows up and complicates things. Really complicates things.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I'm just trying something. I read the story of littleblackdog, Take from me my lace, and the idea of this story just popped up. I usually suck at Modern AU stories, but i wanted to try them out here as well. Hope you like it! **

_FBI , New York_

'Gentlemen, please sit down.' Commissioner Balin Fundin was keen about the following mission. 'First of all, congratulations on the divesture of the biggest drug and prostitution ring in New York. Thanks to the FBI and the N.Y.P.D. this city will be a much safer place in the future.'

He waited for the applause and cheering to fade until he continued.

'Nevertheless, our business in this matter has not ended.' Balin sternly looked into the faces of the FBI agents facing him. 'We have recently learned from one of our informants in San Fransisco, that this prostitution business goes high up, higher than we ever expected. Gandalf Istari, one of the owners of Valars Inc., the modeling agency in San Fransisco, has informed us that his corporation may be involved in affairs of prostitution and even human trafficking. His brother, Saruman Istari, has dealings with some people well-known to the FBI as slave traders. Gandalf only has a suspicion, but he needs our support. We will send some of our agents there, undercover. Sir.'

Balin stepped back and Benedict Smaug, the director of the FBI undercover section stepped forward.

'Gentlemen, we have a delicate situation here. I am sure that all of you know Valars Inc., a corporation which has promoted various topmodels in the past, topmodels from all over the world. And exactly there is the problem. Some of those girls and women haven´t come here voluntarily. Or else, they have been lured here under false promises. Many of the models are even appointed as escorts and have to serve the will of various business partners. That has to stop. The commissioner and I have decided to start an undercover mission, involving most of you, gentlemen.' Smaug looked at his men and had to fight a smirk as he saw the expectant looks of many of his agents eyes. His gaze fixed on Thorin Thrainson, one of his most experienced agents. Thorins expression was cold and demure, but Smaug knew that Thorin deeply despised him. Many years ago Smaug had send Thorin and his partner Frerin into an undercover mission and it had ended badly. Frerin had died in a fire as their cover had been blown due to a leak in Smaugs office and their undercover home was burned down by the radical group they had been undercutting. Thorin had never forgiven Smaug for the failure of that mission.

But this man was Smaugs only hope for this mission to go well.

'Thorin Thrainson, Fili Thrainson, Ori Clerk and Bofur Toymaker. You four gentlemen will run the undercover mission in San Fransisco, more information will follow tomorrow. And be warned, we will have no support from the San Fransisco Police Department on this one. Valars Inc is very powerful and a very important business corporation for the city. So no contact to the SFPD as long as we are investigating. Dismissed, gentlemen.'

'The famous photographer Thorin Oakenshield. Oakenshield, what a powerful name!' Fili smirked at his uncles and collegues dark expression. 'Smile uncle, you will take pictures of the most beautiful women in the world! The whole FBI envies you for this job!'

Thorin frowned even more at his nephews optimism. Thorin was a skilled hobby photographer and Smaug had gotten him a "job" at Valars Inc., of course with a little help from Gandalf Istari. He was the new photografer for the campaigns being produced in San Fransisco. Not that he didn´t like women, Thorin had been a man who had lived for his job in the past decades and during this part of his life women had been a secondary priority. Being confronted with so many women now was distressful. Especially models. Thorin was a good looking man and he had had his share of beautiful women so far, but models were mostly shallow and arrogant and he strongly disliked this kind of women. But anyhow, he had to concentrate on his work anyway, there was no time for women. So he thought.

'Dwalin has opened this wonderful bar at Fisherman's Wharf, Thorin.' Fili remembered him. Dwalin was an ex-collegue and had returned to his hometown San Fransisco to open a bar after his retirement. Thorin would inform him about their mission and would rely on him for insider information. Smaug would never allow an ex FBI to get involved in this, but Thorin had not planned to ask.

'We will visit him as soon as everything is settled.' Thorin decided and soon the four FBI agents were on their way. San Fransisco was actually Thorins and Filis home town and they were planning to take a long leave when this mission was over. Two days later they went for Fisherman's Wharf and visited Dwalin in his bar, Blue Erebor. The meeting with Gandalf would be several days later, so they had enough time to accomodate to their new environment.

'It was about time!' the huge bald man behind the bar came rushing towards them and nearly crushed them all in a powerful embrace. 'Welcome to my place!'

'Wow, Dwalin, its great!' Fili exclaimed and looked up the huge shelf unit made of glass at the head of the bar holding dozens if not a hundred of bottles of wine and champagne.

'Sit down, lads!' Dwalin pointed at a table near the big window with a wonderful view on the bay. 'What do ya want to drink?'

While Thorin and Fili settled on beer, Bofur and Ori tried the wine.

'I´m hungry. Do you have any chips?' Ori asked Dwalin hopefully.

'We have even better than that!' Dwalin expressed proudly. 'I have hired a young woman a few weeks ago, she can make delicious little treats and helps out as a waitress. She is such a sweetheart. Hey Bea! Would you come here for a moment?' he yelled over to a young woman standing behind the bar.

Thorin eyed the young woman suspiciously. Never before had he heard Dwalin talk that nicely about a woman, especially not with that fatherly tone in his voice. The woman was very petite and honeyblond curls fell down her shoulders, framing a oval face with big brown eyes, a small nose and full lips. Slowly she walked closer to their table with a sheepish smile on her face.

'Beatrix!' it was Fili who recognised the young woman.

'Fili? What on earth are you doing back in San Fransisco?' the young woman locked at Thorins nephew irritately.

'You two know each other?' Dwalin asked with an astonished look on his face.

'We...we used to date...years ago.' Fili answered and stared at the young woman.

Thorin could guess by the looks the two were exchanging that the dating had ended badly and decided to break the awkward silence.

'Thorin Oakenshield, these are my friends Bofur Toymaker and Ori Clerk. Nice to meet you, Miss...' Thorin cocked an eyebrow at Beatrix.

'Beatrix Baggins, but please call me Bea.' Bea said quietly and smiled at Bofur and Ori who looked at her with big smiles on their faces.

'Bunny, my friends are hungry, could you make us one of your delicious treats?' Dwalin asked her with a wide grin.

'I will, if you stop calling me bunny.' Bea frowned at Dwalin and earned a friendly nudge.

Thorin smiled at her response and thought that this woman seemed to be more fierce than her outter appearance revealed. The fact that she had dated his nephew who was no easy fellow supported his impression. Bea left for the kitchen and Bofur sniggered at Fili.

'Wow, lad. Your taste in women is remarkable, what a nice little lass.' Ori nodded in agreement. 'And she can cook.'

Fili was reluctant to warm up the topic of his past relationships, but he was interrupted by an arrogant man who walked straight over to Dwalin and handed him a dish.

'Dwalin, I said I wanted a steak roasted english. Maybe you should show the little cook of yours how its done.' with an arrogant snarl the blonde man turned back to his table where an equaly arrogant blonde woman waited for him.

Dwalin took a deep breath and stood up to leave for the kitchen as Thorin stopped him.

'The Dwalin I know would have thrown that bastard out of the bar with the tip of his little finger.' he grumbled.

'The Dwalin you know was the younger Dwalin. I am old and I have grown tired of getting my way with the help of my fists.' Dwalin muttered. 'That man is Thranduil Greenwood. He owns many restaurants in San Fransisco. If he wants his steak roasted english then so be it. Excuse me, I´ll be back with your food in a minute.'

And he was. Dwalin returned with Thranduils new steak and another beer for Thorin and Fili. Ori nearly fainted as he saw a huge bowl of chips in Beas hands and made her grin as he followed the bowl with his gaze till it stood on the table in front of him. There was plenty of everything. Bea had brought roasted chicken, meat in marinade, many different sorts of cheese, mozzarella sticks, chips, bread and vegetables and many more amazing things and the men suddenly noticed how hungry they were.

'Enjoy.' Bea smiled and was about to turn around as Thranduil approached her.

'This steak is still not english. I suggest you get me a real cook and a real steak, Miss.' he hissed and pushed the plate into Beas hands.

Bea took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Thranduil smirked satisfied for he thought that he had made her hate herself because she was unable to roast an english steak.

'This steak is roasted english, Sir. But if you insist I will make you another one.' Bea gave him a polite smile and hurried into the kitchen.

Thorin was about to give the arrogant bastard a piece of his mind as Fili interrupted him.

'Oh dear, that guy is in huge trouble.' he stated.

'What do you mean?' Thorin asked his nephew.

'I have seen this gleam in Beas eyes before, she´ll do something to him.' Fili stated dryly and watched Bea storm out of the kitchen again.

Bea had impaled a raw steak onto a kitchen knife and stormed over to Thranduils table. As she arrived she slammed it smack into the table in front of Thranduils nose. With a furious gleam in her eyes and with her hands on her hips she stared down at the shocked man.

'Is that english enough for you, _you son of a B..._'

'Bea!' Dwalin interrupted her just in the right moment. 'Thranduil, maybe you should leave my bar. I am sorry.'

Thranduil and his attendance left the bar, cursing and ranting, while Dwalin turned to Bea with a thunderous expression on his face. 'We need to talk. Kitchen. Now.'

Fili winced at Dwalins tone, which he remembered too clearly. Dwalin had trained him at the FBI academy and he remembered how Dwalin had given him hard times when he had been insubordinate. But Bea looked straight back at him, no fear showed in her eyes. They went back to the kitchen and the four men started eating the food which Dwalin and Bea had brought them.

'Oh my goodness, this is heaven!' Ori exclaimed with his mouth full. 'I don´t care wether this woman is your ex or the devil herself, she makes the best food ever!'

'I like her.' Thorin smirked and laughed at his nephews glare.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Fili, Bofur and Ori returned to their house and Thorin decided to sit at the bar and talk to Dwalin.

'So, my old friend, how have you been? How is life as a retired agent?' Thorin smiled as Dwalin rolled his eyes.

'Its boring, thats why I opened the bar. I have more action than I need here every day.' Dwalin murmured and started sweaping the bar. It was close to midnight and it was the middle of the week and the bar emptied. 'Nice mission you got yourself into. I have heard alot from this Saruman Istari. He is a dangerous fellow. You have to be careful, you hear me?'

'Did I ever give you reason to worry about me?' Thorin asked Dwalin dryly and the two men burst into laughter.

One hour past midnight Dwalin closed the bar and Thorin decided to walk home. He had walked a few steps as he saw a woman walking in front of him. It was Dwalins waitress and Fili ex girlfriend.

'Miss Baggins!' he called out and waved as she turned around.

_Beas POV_

Bea was still fuming as she left the bar for her home. Dwalin had not been too furious, but he had scolded her for her behaviour and Bea hated that. What she hated even more was that he was right. Thranduil was a customer, a paying customer, and he had to be treated like a king. And as if the evening had not been bad enough her ex boyfriend had witnessed the whole incident. Bea cursed as she walked down the street, but stopped in her tracks as she heard a deep voice calling out for her. As she turned around she saw Filis friend catch up with her. It was the attractive man with the piercing blue eyes who had sat left of Fili. As he reached her Bea had to tilt her head to look up to him, he was way bigger standing up than she had expected.

'Miss Baggins.' he greeted her with his deep and sexy voice. Bea could not help but love the sound of his voice.

'Mister Oakenshield, right?' Bea asked although she remembered his name. She started walking backwards, she did not want to spend the night on the street. As she waited for him to speak she let her gaze move down his impressive form. He had long black hair and a beard, which Bea usually found unattractive on a man, but this time she had to admit that he looked really attractive. Broad shoulders and strong arms caught Beas gaze and made her shudder. His chest was muscular and his belly was flat and Bea imagined it to be quite muscular, too.

'Miss?' as Bea looked back into Thorins face she could see an amused spark in his eyes. She could not believe that she had checked him out while he was watching her. She tried to hide her embarassment and smiled.

'What is it, Mister Oakenshield?' she asked nonchalant.

'I was wondering...' _if you were really checking me out before _Thorin thought, but bit his tongue. 'If I could bring you home. A woman should not walk alone at night.'

'And a woman should not let strangers accompany her home.' Bea stated and smiled at Thorin.

'I am no stranger, I am...a friend of your ex boyfriend.' Thorin answered with a smirk.

'That makes it even worse.' Bea had to laugh. 'Thank you Mister Oakenshield, but I can take care off myself.'

'Please, call me Thorin. And after that incident in the bar today I am sure you can.' Thorin told her and laughed quietly.

His laugh made her toes curl. It was more a deep and quiet grumble, but she liked it.

'Thorin. I am Bea.' Bea reached out her hand and nearly flinched as his big and callous hand closed over hers. She had thought that he would break every bone in her hands, but his shake was surprisingly tender. He had a firm handshake, but he was no bonecrusher, like Dwalin.

'Hey, bunny! No talking to strangers!' a car stopped beside them and Dwalin grinned out of the window and blinked at Thorin. 'Hop in, I´ll take you home. You need a ride too, Thorin?'

Thorin shook his head and smiled at Bea. 'Good night, Bea. Night Dwalin.'

'Good night, Thorin.' Bea smiled at him one last time before she stepped into the car. 'Have a safe walk home.'

Two days after they had visited Dwalins bar Thorin and Ori started their work at Valars Inc.. Fili and Bofur mostly stayed in their undercover home and did some research. Ori was gobsmacked seeing all these beautiful women in beautiful outfits - and sometimes even barely an outfit - sprawling in front of Thorins camera. The new photographer seemed to attract many of the female, as well as the male, models but Thorin always kept his distance. Until that one day.

'Thorin, laddie!' Gandalf blinked at the two undercover agents as he entered the scene. They were supposed to shot a campaign with three models today and the only accessoire was a huge red couch in the middle of a white screen. The dresses for the models had already been brought, breezy, thin layers of soft fabric, which would make every woman look like a fairy. Only the models had not yet arrived. 'This photoshoot is very important, you know. Maybe if it goes well, this picture might land on Times Square!'

Thorin could not share Gandalfs optimism. He was only a hobby photographer and he doubted that he would be able to shoot a photo that would be displayed on the worlds most important broadcasting square.

'I see doubt in your eyes, Thorin Oakenshield.' Gandalf smirked. 'You are a very talented photographer, you see people like they are, you are not taking pictures of their shallow appearances. As if you were experienced as a photogr...'

'Thank you, Gandalf.' Thorin interrupted him before he could ruin the cover. Not a second too late, because the door opened and two models rushed in.

'Ah...Arwen, Tauriel...what a pleasure to see you!' Gandalf greeted the models with light kisses on the cheek. 'But tell me, where is your room mate?'

'She is late, as always.' Tauriel rolled her eyes.

'She is parking the car. She´ll be here in a minute.' Arwen told Gandalf with a scolding look towards Tauriel. 'She had to drive because someone had a wee too much to drink yesterday.'

_Great, a hangover model. Maybe her part is sleeping on the couch. _Thorin thought dryly.

Tauriels gaze fell onto Thorin in this very moment. 'And who are you, Mister?'

'Thorin Oakenshield, the new photographer of Valars Inc.' Thorin introduced himself and looked at Tauriels suspicious face.

'I have not heard nothing of you, yet. I have never seen any of your work, how is it possible that you got work here, in Valars Inc.?' Tauriel asked arrogantly.

'I have never seen you on any bigger project so far, how come that _you_ are here?' Thorin countered and prayed to God that she really was no successful model so far. As it seemed he had hit the bull's eye, Tauriel frowned at him and Arwen sniggered.

'You have to excuse my friend, she is our little hot head.' she told Thorin and hugged Tauriel. 'Come on, lets get our outfits. Bea might get here any minute.'

_Bea? _Thorin was surprised to hear that name for the second time he was in San Fransisco. He had been so busy the last days that he had not thought about Beatrix Baggins at all. And it could never be her. Bea was a beautiful woman, but she was too small to be a model. Or wasn´t she?

'Here you are, my dear!' Gandalf exclaimed as the door opened and the third model entered. Thorin turned around and looked directly into Beas surprised face.

'Thorin!' Bea looked at him with big eyes. 'What are you...' in this moment she saw the camera in his hands and swallowed. '_You_ are the photographer?'

'You are a model?' Thorin stated surprised and earned a grin from Bea.

'You sound surprised.' she teased him and put down her bag.

'Stop the flirting, Baggins, get dressed!' they heard Tauriel yell from the inside of the changing room and Bea rolled her eyes in amusement. With an apologetic look at Thorin and a smile at Ori she rushed to change.

'You two know each other?' Gandalf asked with interest.

'We met at the Blue Erebor a few days ago.' Thorin told him and tried to remember if Bea had said anything about being a model. She hadn´t, neither had Dwalin or Fili.

'Ah yes, I heard that she works there as a waitress and helps out the cook.' Gandalf nodded. 'A beautiful little thing, too small for the cat walk, but perfect as a photomodel. Oh, you look beautiful, ladies!'

Thorin looked up and saw a black haired, a red haired and a honeyblond woman standing in the door, all dressed up in the thin fabric which covered their upper bodies like a second skin and floated around their legs freely. Arwen and Tauriel already moved to the couch while Bea looked at Gandalf with an amused look on her face.

'Its a little too long, don´t you think?' she smirked and looked down her dress which was indeed many inches too long.

'Well, it depends on how Thorin wants to take your picture.' Gandalf answered and blinked at the photographer. 'I do have shoes here that might help you.' he gave Bea some incredibly high high heels.

'Wow.' Bea stared at them. As she put them on she was almost two hands taller than before. As she did her first step towards the couch she stumbled and would have fallen down if Thorin would not have caught her. Bea felt his strong arms wrap around her tiny waist and tried to hold on to him to pull herself up again. Her hands had grabbed his collar and her body was pressed against his. She could feel his hard abs through his shirt and smiled. She had already wondered the other night wether he was as muscular as he looked like bellow his shirt. But this was no date, this was work. And he was her photographer. With Thorins help she managed to get back onto her feet.

'Thank you. Sorry about that.' Bea smiled at Thorin shyly, who only nodded silently. This moment of closeness had been sudden and Thorin had not been prepared for the encounter. Her hair had smelled like vanilla and he had almost pulled her closer to inhale more deeply. Shaking his head lightly, Thorin tried to focus on his job.

With Gandalfs help he directed the models to lean, lay or stand on or by the couch and tried not to look at Bea too often. The three women were a perfect team, they worked well together and their different characters mirrored in their hair color and haircuts. Tauriel had red and wavy hair, which suited her fiery character. Arwen hat long and straight black hair and a white skin, which made her look like a porcelan doll in a beautiful and mysterious way. Bea irradiated warmth and innocence with her warm brown eyes and her honeyblond curls reaching down to her elbows. But her naturalness struck Thorin the most. He had to clear his throat before speaking again.

'Alright. Arwen, would you please stand on the left side of the couch, just stand there. Tauriel you please lean over the back and Bea...please lay down cross over the couch. Legs up the left corner and eyes to me. Without the shoes.' Thorin had to take a deep breath after giving his instructions. He had imagined this picture since they had started shooting. Gandalf started giving Tauriel and Arwen more instructions and started fumbling around with their hair and costumes. Thorin walked over to Bea and kneeled down in front of the couch. Bea looked uncomfortable.

'I am sorry, how do you want me to pose correctly?' she asked him sheepishly and fluffed the pillow supporting her legs.

Thorin swallowed hard, but focused on the picture. 'Legs up, thats perfect, maybe angle the left leg a little, just like this. Arch your back a tiny bit more, thats it. Your hair...may I?' at her nod her took streaks out of her hair and drapped them around her head on the red fabric of the couch. 'Tilt you head towards the camera, but not too much. Leave enough space to the edge so that you can lay down your hand beside your face, not covering it. Here, that looks good. The other hand rests on your body, like this. Perfect. Stay like this.' he told her and walked back to take the picture. He dared not to look at her, but as he looked at her through the lense of the camera his breath was caught in his throat. His gaze moved from her warm eyes over her full lips and the soft curves of her breasts, which moved up and down while she was breathing. The dress caressed her petite form, but it also pointed out her curves. The fabric over her legs had slid down her left leg and exposed her thigh.

'This is a perfect picture, Thorin.' Gandalf whispered and smirked at Thorin. 'Maybe you should take it.'


	3. Chapter 3

Bea needed all her willpower not to shiver as Thorin directed her how to pose for the picture. As he positioned the streaks of her hair she closed her eyes for a moment, relishing his gentle hands in her hair. As he moved away she suddenly felt cold. Cold and alone.

She put all her longing into the pose, arching her back, angled her leg and positioned her left hand beside her face. Taking a deep breath she looked into the camera and through it into Thorins eyes. She saw him stiffen behind the lense and smiled lightly.

After a light lunch Gandalf asked the models for soloshots. Arwen posed as Eve with a red apple, Tauriel as Poison Ivy and Bea as Helen of Troy. Bea wore a white dress in greek style with a long cut over her back. Gandalf chose a long silver necklace with a crystal pendant to hang over her bare back and it sparked delicately over her skin. Bea had bound her hair up into a lose knot and single curls flowed down her shoulders. She was posing leaning against an antic pillar made of white stone. Her hands lay on the cold stone of the pillar and Bea imagined that she was touching Thorins chest and stomach, as she had done as she had stumbled a few hours ago. She slightly arched her back, so that the dress flowed softly over the curve of her hips and her behind and peaked over her shoulder into the camera.

'Bea, dear, may I remind you that Helen was the most beautiful woman in the antic world?' Gandalf smirked at the young woman. 'She was seductive and confident. No man could resist her. Put all of this into your look.'

Bea nodded and took a deep breath. She didn't like to pose as seductive and offensive sexy vixen. So she didn't. She leaned closer into the pillar and leaned her forehead against the white stone. In this moment Thorin pushed the release.

'Well, that was a fun shoot.' Tauriel smirked as the three of them were back in the changing room. 'This new guy is really good. Maybe a little grumpy, but he is good. What do you say, Bea?'

Arwen and Tauriel exchanged an amused look as Bea didn't answer but continued dressing up in her own clothes.

'Earth to Bea, is anyone home?' Arwen gently touched Beas shoulder and made her jump.

'Huh?' Bea snapped out of her daydream.

'Someone is smitten with our new photographer.' Tauriel teased and laughed at Beas frown. 'Oh come on Bea, I know that look. Just not on you, I've seen it on Arwen as she has met this policeman, whats his name? Aragon?'

'Aragorn.' Arwen corrected her friend. 'And Bea you should really go for it, he seems to like you, too.'

'You think so?' Bea looked at her friend with big eyes.

'I am not blind. He nearly let go of his camera as your dress slid down of your legs on the couch.' Arwen chuckled.

'I am sure that he is used to models making a pass at him.' Bea mused.

'Maybe. But if you won't ask you'll never know.' Tauriel grinned and headed out, leaving her confused friend behind.

'She looked fantastic, didn't she?' Ori grinned from one ear to the other and gave Thorin a hand with the equipment.

'Who?' Thorin was asking, still in his thoughts.

'Dee, the sarcastic sister of whats happening.' Ori stated dryly. 'Thorin are you not listening to me?'

'Of course I listen to you. Bea looked gorgeous today, didn't she?' Thorin asked and frowned as Ori smacked his palm against his forehead. 'What?'

They had no chance to continue the one sided conversation, since Arwen and Tauriel came rushing into the atelier. Gandalf thanked them with the usual light kisses on the cheeks.

'You have been wonderful, ladies.' he beamed and cocked an eyebrow at Thorin. 'Just wonderful.'

'Its been a pleasure, ladies.' Thorin stated politely and turned away to his equipment.

'Bea will show you pleasure, you grumpy old...' Tauriel murmured and earned a nudge from Arwen, who gestured her to leave. 'Well, bye then, we'll wait by the car. Please tell Bea that when she comes out.'

Gandalf followed the two models out and Ori brought some of the equipment to their car. Thorin already took a look at some of the picture on his laptop. The pictures really looked fantastic. Thorin enlarged the picture with the three models and focused on Beas face. This beautiful face with the huge brown eyes, looking at the camera longingly.

'Where is everyone?' Bea had sneaked up on him and looked at him questioningly. 'Did you get any good pictures?'

'No, they are all awful. Must be the models.' Thorin teased and caused Bea to grin.

'Let me see.' but before Bea could look Thorin closed the laptop.

'Don't be so nosy, you'll see them soon enough.' he smirked and chuckled at her pout. Then he dared to ask her what he wanted to ask all day. 'Are you free this evening?'

Bea smiled in relief. She had already feared that she would be the one who had to ask. 'I am free, tonight. No plans, no work.'

Thorin took a deep breath and looked at Bea, suddenly worried that she might decline his invitation. 'Would you like to accompany me for a drink? We could go to the Blue Erebor or somewhere else if you like?'

Bea looked up into his hopeful face and smiled warmly. 'I'd love to. You chose the place. Just give me time to change.'

'I´ll pick you up, if you would kindly give me your adress.' Thorin smirked.

'Its on the memo you got today. My adress is right there, under my name, along with Arwens and Tauriels.' Bea grinned at him.

'You three are living together?' Thorin was surprised. Thats why the women were such a good team, they were more than collegues, they were friends.

'Yeah...we have a tiny little apartment. But the view is nice. If you don´t want to run into Arwen and Tauriel I´ll come by myself, no problem.' Bea assured him.

Thorin snorted. 'Do I look like a brute? I will pick you up at your home, say at seven?'

Bea could not help but smile at Thorin. 'Alright. See you then, Thorin.'

That smile of hers kept Thorin excited for the rest of the day.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...' Bea was a nervous wreck as she stormed into her apartment.

'Calm down, will you? Its not your first date for heaven´s sake! Or is it?' Tauriel looked at Arwen who shook her head in amusement. Bea had been so nervous that she had almost killed them three times in traffic on their way home.

'Have you seen that man? I mean, have you _looked_ at him? Sweet Jesus, he is HOT!' Bea exclaimed before she went through her clothes. 'Too boring, too warm, too slutty...wait - this dress is yours.' she stated dryly and threw the dress back into Tauriels arms with a huge grin.

'Don´t push it, Baggins.' Tauriel warned her, but could not fight a smile. 'Whats the big deal, its just a date!'

'Its not just a date...I mean, yeah sure its a date, but I do not date alot. I am not used to it like you are. My last date was - oh my goodness this is so depressing - I can´t even remember when I had my last date!' Bea moved her hands over her face and looked at Tauriel with big eyes.

'You are nuts, Baggins. Come here, we´ll find something for you. Just in case I have a slutty dress right here.'

'We are going for a drink at Dwalins, are you coming?' Fili asked Thorin and cocked his eyebrows at his uncle as he shook his head.

'Thorin has a date.' Ori grinned and quickly closed the bathroom door as he saw Thorins thunderous expression.

'A date?' Bofur grinned widely at Thorin. 'Working with dozens of beautiful models really pays off sometimes. Who is she?'

'She is...nice.' Thorin did not want to spill the news just yet and he hoped that Ori could keep his mouth shut. Especially since Bea was his nephews ex girlfriend.

'Nice? You date _nice_?' Fili teased Thorin to tell him who the woman was. 'Come on, who is she? How does she look like?'

Thorin closed the buttons of his dark blue shirt and brought Bea to his mind. Her beautiful face, her petite body, her gentle character...

'Oi, it seems that lass has made quite an impression.' Bofur snickered and slapped Thorin on the shoulder. 'Come on, boys, We´ll meet her soon enough. Have fun, boss.'

Thorin saw them off and returned to his room. He wore his dark blue favorite shirt, dark jeans and a black belt with a silver belt buckle. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his black leather jacket and took a look at the time. Another hour to go.

Arwen and Tauriel sat on the comfortable couch in their living room as the bell rang and Bea stormed from the bathroom into her room muttering _not yet not yet not yet not yet_.

Sighing amused Arwen stood up and opened the door. She had to admit that Thorin looked extremly handsome and gestured him in with a smile. 'Bea will need another minute, please sit down. May I offer you a beverage?'

Thorin was nervous and the presence of Beas room mates did not help. 'No, thank you.'

'So? Where are you taking her tonight? And don´t you dare hurting her, we know where you work.' Tauriel shot him a warning glare.

'Tauriel!' Bea exclaimed and glared at Tauriel with a scolding look. She had just emerged from her room and closed the coat over her waist. Thorin tried to get a look at her, but all he could see were her head and her lower legs and feet. The rest was covered with the coat, much to his disappointment. 'Hi.' Bea said quietly and smiled shyly.

'Hi.' Thorin did not know where to put his hands and pointed to the door. 'Shall we?'

'Sure. See you guys later!' she bid goodbye to her friends.

'Have fun!' Arwen and Tauriel called after them in a unit and made Bea smile.

'Your friends are very protective.' Thorin smirked at Bea and pressed the button for the elevator.

'Yeah, they are. They are my best friends and we look after each other.' Bea smiled warmly at Thorin. 'So? Where are we going?'

'I know a nice little bar down at the harbor.' Thorin told her. 'I had thought about going to Dwalins, but to be perfectly honest...'

'You didn´t want my boss to chaperone?' Bea chuckled and grinned as Thorin nodded.

As the elevator doors opened Thorin let Bea walk out first. 'Its just us two.'

'I really look forward to it.' Bea said quietly and had no idea what her words did to Thorin.

Thorin had chosen a table at the window, with a gorgeous view over the harbor. Bea was captured by the view and totally missed that Thorin was standing behind her, ready to take her coat. He chuckled quietly and leaned down till his lips reached her ear.

'Open your coat, Bea, so I can give it to the patient man waiting behind us.' he whispered and smirked as he saw her jump. As she turned her head and looked at him Thorin had a flashback, remembering her pose as Helen of Troy.

'Sorry.' she smiled and peeled herself out of her coat. Thorin nearly missed the falling coat as a bare shoulder was revealed in front of him. Bea was wearing a strapless black dress, classy and simple. Around her neck lay the silver chain with the crystal pendant she had been wearing at the photoshoot.

'I see, you are a little burglar.' Thorin smirked as he helped Bea into the chair. At her cocked eyebrow he pointed to the necklace.

'Oh this. The models of Valars Inc. sometimes get to keep some of the outfits and assessoires. Its a good promotion for the designers.' Bea leaned forward and watched Thorin thoughtfully. 'You think that I am a burglar? A thief?'

_You are stealing my sanity. _Thorin swallowed down the words he wanted to utter. 'You could pass unseen by most if you wanted to. You are so...'

'Unremarkable?' Bea asked with the plan to tease Thorin a bit.

'I was going for small, but if you say so.' Thorin grinned. He was too much the experienced agent to fall for that one. And unremarkable was no word to describe Bea.

'Well thank you very much.' Bea smirked at him and subconsciously started to play with her necklace.

The evening passed quickly. Thorin and Bea talked and laughed alot. Bea had some Mai Tais and Thorin some beers. Thorin managed to keep the talk very general, so that he did not have to think about stories to protect his cover. It was the perfect first date. The cheerful and mellow atmosphere of the bar suited their purpose, but the peaceful evening was shortly disturbed by an unexpected visitor. Thorin saw Saruman Istari enter the bar and cursed mentally. It didn't take more than a few moments before his gaze locked on Thorin and Bea. As he walked towards them Thorin stiffened and Bea followed his gaze and winced.

'Miss Baggins, mister Oakenshield. What a pleasant surprise!' Saruman smiled coldly. 'I see you decided to expand your professional relationship.'

Thorin stood up to meet his new boss on eye level. 'Mister Istari.'

But Saruman suddenly smiled openly. 'Please, Ido not want to disturb you night. Have a pleasant evening, mister Oakenshield, miss Baggins.' With a swift turn he walked away and sat down at a table with men in expensive suits.

'Entry Count Dracula.' Bea stated dryly and made Thorin laugh. But the evening was ruined. His instincts kicked in and all he wanted to do now was to observe Saruman and his business partners. Bea gave him some time. 'Would you excuse me for a minute?' she smiled at Thorin and walked to the bathroom.

Thorin took a sip of his beer and watched Saruman and the other men as they ordered a round of champagne. Soon, the men got company. Some of the women present were familiar to Thorin.

'Well, it seems mister Istari expands his professional relationship, too.' Beas dry statement made Thorin jump slightly. Instead of sitting back down across of him Bea sat down beside Thorin and gazed over to Saruman, too.

'Count Dracula ruined our night anyway, so we can spend the rest of it making fun of him and the stupid goons surrounding him...wait, is that Mindy?' Bea frowned as she looked at one of the blonds sitting on the lap of one of Sarumans business partners.

'Mindy? Mindy Sparks?' Thorin remembered her, he had photographed her earlier this week. 'Yes, you are right. Is it usual for models of Valars Inc. to spend auch evenings with their boss?'

'Not more unusual than a model spending the evening with her photographer.' Bea muttered and enjoyed the grin Thorin send her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Thorin and Bea walked down the street in search for a cab. Bea walked barefoot, her high heels were killing her. Thorin looked down at the woman who now barely reached his shoulders. She awoke his protective instinct and Thorin could feel himself being drawn to her irresistibly. After a while they sat down on a parc bench and still there was no cab in sight. Bea was shivering slightly and Thorin pulled off his jacket and put it over Beas coat.

'Please keep it, I can't sit here with two jackets while you have none.' Bea asked Thorin, but he stopped her.

'Yes, you can. You are shivering and I don't feel cold.' it was lie, he did feel cold, but he was raised a gentleman and would never put his own comfort over the comfort of a lady in his company. He saw that Bea tried to cover her feet under her coat.

'Cold feet?' Thorin asked and smiled. He would never understand how womens feet could freeze that often.

'Cold? Numb. Either from these shoes or from the cold.' Bea chuckled. As Thorin reached for her feet she pulled back. 'No way, they are filthy from the streets and they have stuck in these shoes the whole evening.'

'Nonsense. Give me your feet, Bea.' Thorin got a grip on her ankle and gently pulled her feet close to him, covering them with his hands. Bea had such tiny feet and Thorins hands could cover them completely.

'You are really not cold?' Bea asked. At Thorins headshake she continued. 'You know that there is a way to see if men freeze?'

'Is there?' Thorin was curious. Bea suddenly moved closer and reached out for his face and Thorin had to swallow expectantly. His eyes widened in surprise as her fingers gently brushed his nose.

'Men tend to get cold noses when they are cold.' Bea whispered.

'And women do not?' Thorin chuckled quietly.

'Women freeze with every inch of their bodies. Men mostly compensate their feeling of cold with the vibration of their muscles, which produces energy and makes them feel warm. Can't do that with your nose.' Bea grinned. Thorin had a long and charismatic nose and she loved moving her fingers over it. 'You think that I am a geek now, do you?'

Thorin had to laugh. 'A very pretty geek.'

Bea looked down at her feet at his words. She always got timid when someone complimented her. She was still thinking about what to say as a cab stopped at their bench. _What a timing._

Thorin accompanied Bea to the door of her apartment. The narrow corridor to her apartment was depressing, but at least they would not be disturbed by anyone.

'This is such a hole.' Bea sighed. 'The landlord was supposed to renovate the building years ago, but he never did. People stay here because of the beautiful view. Well, here we are.'

Bea looked up at Thorin and noticed that she was still wearing his jacket. Reluctantly she peeled herself out of the leather jacket that smelled like Thorin, manly and tart.

'Thank you for the wonderful evening, Thorin.' she handed him back his jacket and brushed his hand on purpose.

Thorin swallowed hard. 'I would love to do that again, Bea.'

Bea smiled warmly and tilted her head to the side. 'Me too.' she was tired of waiting for Thorin to make the first step. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Thorin on the cheek. She had wanted to kiss him on the lips at first, but she could imagine no better torture than giving him a platonic kiss on the cheek. This was his punishment for not kissing her first. 'Good night, Thorin.' she whispered and disappeared through the door, looking at him till the door closed.

Thorin had to lean against the doorframe for a few moments. With a quiet groan he pressed his head against the door before he walked back home.

During the following week Thorin and Bea only met at Valars Inc. Thorin spent alot of time in the atelier or helped Bofur to gather information about the men who had been in the bar with Saruman. Thorin had gotten the names of all the models present in the bar from Bea. They had talked about the other models for a while, but none of the women matched the criterias. They had all been from the United States and had no criminal past. If they really were in the escort business they had never been involved in anything beyond. The remaining three FBI agents had been curious about Thorins date, but they had to content themselves with Thorins dreamy face the next day. Thorin still did not say who he was dating and Ori remained silent. Lucky for Thorin they had so much information to work on and so many observations to make that neither of them could go on Thorins nerves with curious questions. Even Fili did not ask too much and concentrated on their job.

Thorin saw Bea again at a new shooting. It was a single shoot this time and Bea was to pose as a burglar in reference to the movie Entrapment with Catherine Zeta Jones. In a black suit which caressed her body like a second skin Bea posed in a dark room which was only enlightened by green laser beams. As usual Gandalf was part of the shooting.

'This is perfect, Bea dear. Now move between the beams like in the movie. Be sexy, be elegant, be classy!' Gandalf urged her and Bea rolled her eyes. She hated playing the sexy vixen - again -, she just wanted to be herself, especially when she was with Thorin. Reluctantly she arched her back over a green beam and silently prayed for Thorin to hurry with the pictures. The poses were hard and straining and she started to sweat.

'You are too unremarkable, Bea.' Thorin smirked as he remembered their date. 'I want to see fire.'

Beas eyes flashed as she heard the word "unremarkable" and Thorin took the picture. That picture made it into the magazine.

As Bea came out of the dressing room Thorin was already waiting for her, leaning against the doorframe.

'That was a perfect shooting.' he told her quietly and walked over to her.

'Is that so?' Bea cocked an eyebrow at him. 'I thought I was unremarkable?'

Thorin leaned down to whisper into Beas ear. 'There is nothing unremarkable about you, Beatrix Baggins.' They were close and Thorin felt that it was the perfect moment for their first kiss. But Gandalf ruined the perfect moment as he barged in.

'Bea, dear! There is a big party at the Esgaroth today. Why don't you come? And also your lady friends?' Gandalf asked her. 'My brother will be there and some of our business partners.'

'And what am I supposed to do there?' Bea remembered the models around Saruman Istari who had disturbed her first date with Thorin a week ago.

'You represent our agency, of course.' Gandalf smiled honestly.

Bea looked at Thorin and saw his face darken. He remembered their encounter with Saruman, too and he hated what the female models had been doing. They had sat down on the laps of Sarumans business partners and the elderly men had relished in the attention of the younger and beautiful women. Thorin hated the thought that Bea might be forced to do so. His heart sank as he heard Beas answer.

'Alright, I will be there.'

'I do not want you to go.' Thorin took Beas hand as they walked to Beas apartment.

'Why?' of course Bea knew why, but she wanted to hear it from him. 'Its just a party.'

'We saw how the models were treated by Saruman Istari and his business partners.' Thorin frowned. 'I do not want this to happen to you...'

Bea watched Thorin intensely and saw honest worry in his eyes. 'I am a grown woman, Thorin. I can take care of myself.' she stopped in her tracks and looked up at her photographer. 'But if you are so worried you could accompany me?'

Thorin looked at her in surprise. 'Me? At that party? But Gandalf did not invite me.'

'I am to represent the corporation. You are our photographer. You also represent Valars Inc.' Bea smirked. 'You can come along and have an eye on me.'

Thorin thought about her offer. It was the perfect cover for him and he could spy on Saruman easier. And it would be a second date.

'Is that another date?' Thorin asked carefully and saw Bea smiled widely.

'Maybe.' Bea moved closer to Thorin and tip toed to whisper in his ear. 'And maybe this time I will get a kiss?'

Thorin swallowed at her words and looked down into her sparkling brown eyes. 'Is a kiss appropriate at the second date?'

'Very.' Bea chuckled. 'First date, no. Second date, maybe. Third date, a must and with tongue.'

Thorin laughed quietly at Beas forwardness and they continued walking to her apartment. They parted at the door.

'I will pick you up at seven.' Thorin promised and kissed Beas hand.

'See you then.' Bea smiled at him sweetly and rushed up to change.

'You are going on a party? With Bea?' Fili was dumbstruck. 'You. on. a. party. with. my ex. girlfriend.'

'This is a perfect cover. I will be able to get an insight on the dealings of Sarumans corporation.' Thorin tried to divert his nephews thoughts. 'The other models she is living with will be there, too.'

Fili had been shocked as he heard that his ex girlfriend was a model now. He told his uncle that she had hated all too girly things when they had been going out. But he had even been more shocked as he heard that Thorin would take Bea to that party.

'You will carry a tiny camera and a microphone. No, thats important, Thorin.' Bofur said and lifted his hand as Thorin wanted to object. 'We need proof and the best way to get there is to have everything on tape.'

'Fine.' Thorin felt as if trapped in a nightmare. This was his second date with Bea and everyone could listen and watch. Cursing loudly Thorin changed into his party clothes, a grey suit and a white shirt and hid the camera in the button hole of his jacket and the mic under the suit. With a last nod towards Bofur, Ori and Fili he grabbed his car keys and drove to Beas place. His breath got caught in his throat as Bea opened the door in a champagne colored mini dress revealling her beautiful legs and a warm smiled on her face.

At the other end of the camera Fili gasped. 'She never looked that way when we were going out!'

Thorin wanted to scold his nephew for the distracting comment but he bit his tongue in the last second.

'You look beautiful.' he stated hoarsely and Bea smiled.

'Thank you, Thorin. You look handsome.' Bea gestured him in and Thorin could practically feel Fili roll his eyes on the other side of the camera.

The three FBI agents at the other side of the camera watched the three model get ready in their apartment.

'I hate uncle.' Fili pouted.

'Why?' a voice from the door made them jump. 'Where is he by the way and what are you all staring at?'

'Kili!' Fili stared at his little brother who stood in the door. 'What on earth are you doing here?'

'Director Smaug sent me here.' Kili stepped closer, his gaze glued to the screen. 'Oh my God, is uncle Thorin in heaven?'

Bofur chuckled at Kilis huge eyes. 'Don't drool onto the screen, boy. Did the director fill you in?'

'Uhuhhhh...' Kili struggled between concentrating on the screen and the conversation. A slap to his head from Ori pulled his attention back to his collegues. 'He told me everything. And uncle is there with all these beautiful...oh my god, is that Bea?!'

Kili looked at his brother with big eyes. 'She never looked like that when you two went out!'


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin thought he was going insane. He heard every word from his collegues and he could practically hear Kili drooling. Thorin felt as if it had become a hundred degrees inside of the small apartment and started sweating. He was endlessly grateful as the three women were finally ready and went for the door. As they arrived at the car Thorin opened the door for Bea who sat down on the front seat. His eyes drifted down her legs as he heard Fili yell through the mic _eyes front!_

Thorin tore his gaze away from Bea and shut the door, cursing under his breath. On the way to the party he was able to focus on the traffic and managed to calm down. The party itself was extravagant. There were models all over the place and Thorin wished that he had stayed at home. His collegues on the other end of the camera started commenting every woman who passed his way and Thorin did not know how long he could take this.

'Bea! Tauriel, Arwen, what a pleasure!' Gandalf had found them and walked towards them. 'Mister Oakenshield, what a surprise to see you here!' Thorin frowned at the older man, but Gandalf was honestly happy to see him. 'Are you accompanying one of the ladies? Ah Bea, I see!'

Bea only looked at the two men with a startled expression and Thorin realise that she was as run over as he was by Gandalf comment.

'But I am afraid that I will have to steal your company away for a moment, Mister Oakenshield.' Gandalf smiled at him and took Beas arm. 'My brother wants to introduce the three models from the recent campaign to his business partners.'

Bea tried not to panic, but at least Arwen and Tauriel would accompany her. And Tauriel would be the last who would sit on anyones lap. With a reassuring smile she looked at Thorin before she followed her friends to the bar where Saruman Istari was already waiting.

Thorin followed her with his gaze and tried to stay in eye contact, so that the camera could catch up as much as possible.

_'You can´t let her go there, do you hear me? Keep an eye on her_!' Fili muttered in his ear.

'What do you think I am doing, nephew?' Thorin grumbled back. 'Now shut up or you´ll blow my cover.'

Thorin spend the evening talking to models, photographers and other people he would never remember after tonight, but he never ceased to watch Bea at the bar. She obviously felt uneasy and he could see her gaze trail around. He hoped that she was looking for him, but he quickly brushed the thought away. This was work, not a date. Even if Bea had called it so herself.

Speaking of Bea, the model was currently busy fighting off a brash, tall and blond business man with a scar over his cheek. The man tried to get Bea to dance and grabbed her arm and waist, causing Bea to snatch her arm away from him. Thorin reacted instinctive and rushed to her side towering the older man.

'Excuse me, but I think the lady does not want to dance. At least not with you.' Thorin growled and the other mans eyes widened in a mixture of anger and fear.

'And who might you be?' he snarled and lifted his chin provocatively.

'Mister Bolg, may I introduce Mister Oakenshield, our new photographer.' Saruman had joined them, his expression one of anger and irritation about Thorins presence. But being all the business man, he hid his anger and went for a diplomatical solution.

'I see.' Bolg glared at him. 'So you are the man who took that magnificent picture of this beauty, here.'

Thorin heard Bea sigh quietly and nodded. 'Yes, indeed.'

'I see.' Bolg frowned at Thorin, Bea and Saruman and decided to leave without another word. Saruman was furious.

'Mister Oakenshield, I do not recall inviting you here.' he snarled, but Bea stepped in before Thorin could answer.

'He is here with me.' she stated firmly and cocked an eyebrow at her boss.

'With you?' Saruman looked from Bea to Thorin. 'So the date a few days ago was one to iterate?'

Thorin winced as he heard Fili gasp on the other side of the mic. '_Your date was Bea?!'_

'I do not like my models to get involved with their photographer.' Saruman snarled. 'But then again, your relationship seems to produce wonderful pictures.'

Thorin looked at Bea with a questioning expression as Saruman continued. 'Enjoy your evening.'

As he was gone Bea let out a deep breath. 'Thank you for coming for me, Thorin.'

'Of course, that was understood.' Thorin looked down at her and smiled. 'Which picture is everyone here talking about?'

Bea blushed and tipped her head to the side. Thorin followed the direction she gave him and looked right into a huge poster of Bea as Helen of Troy. It was the picture he had taken as she had leaned against the pillar with her eyes closed.

'That one will make it into the main campaign.' Bea told him quietly. 'I hope Arwen and Tauriel won´t be too angry for not being shown in the main campaign.'

'They are your friends, I am sure they´ll forgive you.' Thorin smiled and forced himself to look away from the picture and back to Bea. 'Are you alright? I´ll give this son of a bitch a piece of my mind when he dares to touch you again!'

'No, please. I´m alright.' Bea took his arm and Thorin felt his skin burn under her warm hand. In this moment the music changed from silent background music to the charts and people started to fill the dancefloor. Bea was whisked away by her room mates and Thorin watched as he watched the three women enjoy themselves. He was about to turn to the bar and get a drink as he felt someone grab his arm and pull him towards the dancefloor.

'I cannot believe that I have to force you to dance with me on our second date.' Bea smirked at him and started moving closer towards him. The swing of her hips and the occasional brushing of their bodies drove Thorin insane and he had to focus on the fact that he had a camera and a mic on him while he was dancing with the beautiful model. Without ostentation he reached to the camera and let it slip out of the button hole, into his pocket.

'_Hey! What happened to the camera?' _Thorin heard Kilis disappointed question and rolled his eyes. He wanted to get rid of the mic in his ear, but that was too risky at the moment.

The dancefloor was heavily crowded and in the next moment he felt Beas hands on his shoulders and moved his own hands to her waist. They were dancing close and Thorin was happy that he got rid of the camera moments ago. But that did not save him from the looks Tauriel sent his way. She was gesturing that she saw him and continued watching him. Bea chuckled as she saw the daggers her friend shot at Thorin and moved away with Thorin until they had some privacy in one of the corners. One of the other dancers gave Bea a push which pressed her flat against Thorins body and for a moment their faces were so close that their lips were only inches apart.

'Sorry.' she whispered and looked up at him while Thorins mind started spinning.

'Its alright.' Thorin swallowed hard and almost leaned into her as she pulled away again.

They continued dancing for a while before they sat down at the bar. Thorin had an eye on Saruman, but the head of Valars Inc. seemed to stay out of any suspicious behaviour. He and his business partners enjoyed themselves as much as anyone else at the party. Arwen and Tauriel were still on the dancefloor and Bea watched amused as some guy tried to hit on Tauriel and she nearly bit his head off. Thorin followed her gaze as Bea chuckled.

'Tauriel is a real hot head isn´t she?' he remarked dryly. He did not like the woman. She seemed to be a loyal friend to Bea and she was straightforward, but she was too aggressive for his taste. And then the red hair...his younger nephew Kili would fall in love with her instantly.

'She is great. Strongwilled and wild, but its simply her.' Bea smiled at her friend and turned back to look at Thorin. 'Not your type?'

Thorin smirked and leaned closer to Bea. 'No.'

'Then what type of woman is?' Bea asked innocently and Thorins head nearly exploded as Bofur, Ori and Kili began suggesting things, talking all at once. As Bea saw his frown she laughed. 'Is that a difficult question?'

Thorin tried to concentrate again and looked at his date. 'Unremarkable does it for me.'

Bea laughed and punched him playfully on the arm.

'There you are!' Gandalf smiled as he joined Thorin and Bea at the bar. 'A wonderful evening isn´t it? Thank goodness my brothers business partners have not scared you off.'

'Its ok.' Bea told him, but Thorin was not that forgiving.

'Next time you drag Bea to such a party, make sure that there are no horny old men going after her.' he grumbled and earned a shocked look from Bea and a chuckle from Gandalf.

'Yes, that was an unfortunate meeting, I am really sorry.' Gandalf apologised to Bea. 'But the knight in shining armor was nearby, wasn´t he?'

Thorin rolled his eyes at Gandalfs comment and Bea had to smirk.

'Bea, dear, I am really sorry to disturb your _date _but can I speak to Thorin for just a minute? Its about work.' Gandalf asked Bea.

'Sure.' Bea hopped down the barstool and strode to her friends on the dancefloor.

'_'Put the camera back in place, Thorin.' _Bofur reminded Thorin and he fumbled it back into the button hole.

Gandalf lowered his voice as he spoke to Thorin. 'Saruman will leave the party after midnight and he will take his business partners and some models with him. Maybe I could send Bea with him...'

'No!' Thorin barked at Gandalf urging him to shoot him a warning glare. 'No way in hell we are sending Bea with them!' he repeated in a quiet tone.

'Thorin, I know you like her, but...' Gandalf tried but was interrupted by Thorin.

'No.' Thorin insisted. 'We will get the information some other way.'

'Bea is not as innocent and soft as you may think, Thorin.' Gandalf smiled lightly at Thorins frown. 'She can take care of herself.'

'My decision is final, Ganfalf.' Thorin growled. 'If you tell me where they are going I will send some of my men to investigate.'

'They will go to a strip club named The Dragon Lake. Its down town.' Gandalf informed him.

Thorin adressed Bofur and Fili. 'Have you heard?'

_'We are on our way, boss.' _Bofur said and grabbed Fili. '_We already have a plan.'_

With a click Thorin heard them leave and now he was left with Ori and Kili. _'Uncle, turn a bit, I can´t see the redhead.'_

Thorin sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. This was turning into a nightmare, but at least he had Fili of his back during this evening.


	6. Chapter 6

'Gandalf, don´t annoy my date, will you?' Bea was back at the bar and frowned worriedly at Thorin.

'Aye, your date.' Gandalf grinned widely. 'An astonishing couple you two are making. Very interesting.' With a mysterious blink he turned around and left Thorin and Bea at the bar.

'He is a weird old man. Both my bosses actually are.' Bea stated and made Thorin laugh.

'Dwalin will be so pleased to hear that.' Thorin laughed at Beas shocked face.

'I meant Saruman and Gandalf!' she exclaimed. 'I would never think of Dwalin as an old man. Where have you two met by the way?'

_Oh -oh_. 'We, uhm...we grew up in the same neighbourhood.' Thorin had not seen the question coming and struggled to come up with a decent story.

'You two grew up together? But you can´t be the same age!' Bea continued asking.

Thorin smiled at Bea. 'Why should Dwalin and I not be the same age?'

'Well, first of all he has no hair. And he is grumpy.' Bea grinned at Thorin. 'You have alot of hair.'

'And am I grumpy?' Thorin smirked as Bea bit her lip, he loved when she did that.

'Well...' Bea chuckled but was interupted by Tauriel and Arwen. Thorin let his head fall forward in despair. Not one minute of peace was given them.

'Bea, Arwen and I will leave. If that guy hits on me again I will nail him to the ceiling with his balls.' Tauriel growled and Thorin could hear a snigger in his ear, Kili.

'Shall I bring you home?' Thorin did not want to, but he was raised a gentleman.

'Are you kidding?' Arwen scolded him. 'You two have so much fun and we would _hate _to disturb your night.'

'Yeah...we would hate it...' Tauriel shot another glare at Thorin and made the "I am watching you" gesture again as they left.

'Bye, honey, have fun!' Arwen laughed and dragged Tauriel away with her.

Bea shook her head at her friends and smiled at Thorin. 'Tauriel likes you.' she commented and Thorin sighed heavily.

'You want to leave?' Bea looked at Thorin questioningly. 'You do not seem to enjoy the party.'

Oh and how much he enjoyed it, if it would not be for his collegues watching everyone of his steps. Thorin looked at Bea and saw the humorous gleam in her eyes.

'We could drive to the outlook by the bay?' Bea suggested. 'Nobody will disturb us there. Well, maybe some voluptious teenagers, but what the hell, they´re probably more occupied with themselves.'

Bea chuckled as Thorin wordlessly grabbed her hand and nearly ran out of the bar with her. Thorin knew that he was on duty, but it was Bofurs and Filis turn to spy on Saruman now and he needed to spend some time with Bea. As he helped Bea into the car and walked over to his side he quickly got rid of the mic and the camera. Bea had tugged up her legs and smiled at Thorin sweetly as he sat down behind the wheel.

'You are really driving us to the bay?' she grinned and bit her lip.

Thorin needed to take a deep breath before he started the car. 'Sure, as mylady wished.'

Bea chuckled and leaned back in her seat, staring out of the window dreamingly as they drove through the streets of San Fransisco. They arrived at the bay a few moments later and Bea could not tear her gaze away from the Golden Gate Bridge. She had taken off her shoes and curled her toes in the warm sand of the outlook. As she turned around again she saw that Thorin had laid his jacket over the engine hood of the car and patted onto it, gesturing her to sit down on it. With an amused expression Bea walked over to him and looked down at the engine hood. Before she could worry about getting up Thorin grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. As he made her sit down on the car they came close again, as close as in the bar at the party, but before their lips could meet Bea grinned and moved backwards onto his jacket. She patted the jacket and gestured him to sit down beside her, making him grin with anticipation. Thorin climbed onto the engine hood and sat down beside her. Leaning down against the windshield he pulled Bea into his arms and felt his stomach twitch as Bea cuddled up against his body and rested her hand over his chest.

'This is nice.' Bea mumbled against his chest.

'Nice? Just nice?' Thorin placed his hand on her waist and gently started stroking her through the fabric of the dress.

Bea looked up at him and leaned her chin onto his shoulder, her eyes sparkling mysteriously. 'We will see.'

Thorin looked down at his dates eyes which sparkled like the stars in the sky above them. It was the perfect moment for a kiss, but he was petrified. Bea smirked at him playfully and pulled herself up to lean into him. She wrapped one of her legs over his waist and her hands caressed his chest as she lowered her head for a kiss. Their lips met in a sweet and soft kiss and Thorin was in heaven. His hands moved to Beas lower back and pressed her closer into his body. Bea moaned as his palms moved further down her leg laying over his waist and deepened the kiss.

'Its not the third date, yet.' Thorin smirked as they broke the kiss to catch some air.

Bea cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Well, if we count the party and this seperately it is.' Slowly she moved up till she straddled him. She usually did not move this quickly during dates, but Thorin and her had been dancing around for almost two months now and Bea wanted more. As their lips met again Thorins hands moved to Beas neck, pulling her down as his tongue invaded her mouth. Beas moan nearly drive Thorin mad. He wanted to take her right there on his car, but he would not disgrace their first time by taking her on his car in public.

Someone clearing his throat woke Thorin from his oblivion. 'Excuse me, aren't you two too old for this?' A policeman pointed his light at Bea and Thorin and cocked his eyebrow at them. Bea jumped back from Thorin and frowned at the policeman. Thorin was too occupied with getting his emotions straight that he did not see the glint of recognition on the policemans face as he looked at Bea.

'I am sorry, officer. Won't happen again.' Bea blinked and tried her most innocent smile. This time Thorin saw the hard look behind Beas smile.

'Please see to it that you continue your...date...in private.' the policeman frowned and left before Thorin could say something.

'Damm.' Bea muttered and made Thorin smirk.

'Did you know this man?' Thorin asked Bea who paled.

'No.' she murmured. 'Its just...this was kinda embarassing. Maybe we should move to your place? We have even less privacy at my apartment with Tauriel and Arwen around.'

The thought of actually spending the night with Bea caught Thorin off guard and he ignored the alarm bells inside of his brains. 'This should be the right moment to tell you that I live in a house together with your ex boyfriend, Fili.'

'You are screwing with me?!' Bea looked at him in horror.

Thorin had to bite his lip to not say something about actually screwing her and he managed. 'Nope. One house, four men. You met them all at Dwalins.'

'Oh.' Bea was surprised. 'Well, it seems sex is off the table then. Forever.'

Thorin grinned at her. He loved her being so honest about that particular topic. 'Tauriel and Arwen went to another club. They should not be back shortly.'

Bea was off the car in an instant. 'What are you waiting for, Oakenshield? My place, now!'

Thorin and Bea made it from the car to Beas room without breaking the kiss and nearly without breaking anything besides a small lamp in the living room.

'My room is the left one...sorry the other left.' Bea instructed Thorin and chuckled as he growled as answer to her wrong direction. As soon as the door closed behind them Thorin set Bea down on her feet and took a quick look around. Her room was really small and contained only a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. But is was cozy and neat and was all Bea. Thorin did have a bad conscience though. He was neglecting his duties as an agent and he was betraying Beas trust. He was not the photographer Oakenshield and he was not solely Filis collegue. But he did like her. Suddenly Thorin did not know wether to continue or not.

'What is it?' Bea looked at him worriedly. She had felt him tense and could see that he was distracted by something.

'Its nothing.' Thorin lied. 'I just...I am not sure about this...us.' he hated himself the moment he had said it.

'You are kidding?' Bea stared at him with big eyes. 'Whats wrong all of a sudden?'

Thorin laid his forehead against hers and sighed deeply. 'I am sorry, Bea. Please don't hate me.'

Bea did not understand the sudden mood change. She could feel that Thorin wanted her and she did not understand his struggle.

'Is it because we work together? Is this a problem for you?' she asked, waiting for an explanation.

'In a way. Yes.' Thorin muttered. At least that was partly the reason.

Suddenly Beas expression went hard. 'Fili behaved the same way. He did not speak to me, nor did he show me that something was wrong.' both knew that Fili and Bea had broken up in bad terms. 'Please leave.'

'Bea...' Thorin was actually relieved that she interrupted him, because he did not know what to say. He onlyknew one thing, that this was one of the hardest things he had to do.

'Leave.' Bea stepped back and watched him as he grabbed his jacket and went for the door. As he turned around she turned her back at him and walked to the window. Bea remained there until she saw his car drive down the road and out of sight. As much as his rejection had hurt, it also had something of a closure. Bea curled up on her bed and did not even bother to change out of her dress. She fell asleep and did not hear Tauriel and Arwen return from the club. They would have alot to talk about the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili, Kili, Bofur and Ori did not even dare to speak to Thorin the next morning. His expression was thunderous and after he had almost biten Filis head off after he had asked him about his night with Bea nobody dared to even mentionned the model.

'What did she do to him?' Fili whispered to Bofur. They had followed Saruman to the club and had taken the places of the barkeeper and waiter at that party to spy on him and his business partners. It had been a successful night and Thorin tried to focus on that and not the fact that he had neglected his duties to date Bea. They had found one of the women who had been forced to work for Valars Inc. not only as a model but also as an escort girl for Saruman. Her name was Eowyn and she was from Kasakhstan. Her father had been killed from the russian mafia as she was little and her mother had died of a broken heart. Her uncle suffered under a mental illness and sometimes did not even recognise her. Her cousin, her uncles son, had died a year ago by the hands of the same mafiosi who had killed Eowyns father. Her uncle did not even realise it in his illness. Eowyn had taken the chance Saruman had given her to gain enough money to finance a nurse for her uncle and came to San Fransisco. But Saruman had taken her passport and her dignity by selling her to his business partners. The once beautiful and radiant woman was merely a shell of her former self. Bofur had talked to the pale woman with the shadows under her eyes as she had come to the bar. Bofur was the sensible one of the FBI agents and he was trained in behaviours analysis. He had known that he had one of Saruman victims before him as he saw Eowyn. So they now had their first witness against Saruman. Eowyn still had some fighting spirit in her and Fili had been able to awaken it again. She would help them to collect proof for Sarumans criminal activities. One of the photographers was also working for Saruman and helped him pick the women who were suitable for the escort business. Eowyn had a shooting with him at the end of the week. There Thorin and his agents would try to make their first step by arresting the photographer and get closer to Saruman. Bofur, Fili and Ori exchanged looks and prayed that Thorins mood would approve well enough to plan an additional photoshoot alongside Eowyn and the criminal photographer, Grima. Nobody knew his full name, he always used the name Grima. He was also from Kasakhstan and he had big role in bringing Eowyn into the business. He had a personal interest in keeping Eowyn there, for he fancied her and hoped for her attention. But it was a futile hope, Eowyn hated the man and showed it to him. In return Grima demonstrated his power by forcing an escort job after the other on Eowyn. Thorin and his men would put an end to it.

At the other end of San Fransisco Arwen and Tauriel saw the distracted and sad look on Beas face, but they did not push it and waited patiently till Bea was ready to tell them what happened herself. As she did Tauriel went ballistic.

'I knew it...he is no way better than your ex, Fili. No wonder those two are friends, these two jerks!' she snarled. As she saw Beas face she sighed and decided to changed the subject. 'I haven't been able to find out where they came from and what they are doing here by the way. Its as if these men do not exsist. I did my homework.'

Bea shot Tauriel a glare and sighed. 'Look for Fili Disson. He went to school here in San Fransisco.'

'It would have been easier if you had a better relationship to your exboyfriend.' Arwen teased.

'I did not want to be part of his life anymore, Arwen. I only know that he wanted to join the police or the FBI, but I have no idea if he did.' Bea mumbled and missed the look Arwen and Tauriel exchanged. Tauriel wanted to say something, but Arwen silenced her with her finger over her lips. Smiling lightly she pulled Tauriel to the side and while Bea was heading for the shower.

It was the day of Eowyns photoshoot and this time not only Thorin and Ori were there, but also Fili, Kili and Bofur. Bofur was managing the lights and Fili and Kili tried to find something useful to do besides staring at the various beautiful models surrounding them. Gandalf was also involved in the plan, which gave Thorin a headache already. The old man had a talent to mess around with peoples lives, as if he was enjoying it. And the dull feeling in Thorins stomach proved to be right as he saw Gandalf walk in with Bea. The honeyblond woman stopped in her tracks as she saw who was doing the photoshoot and looked at Gandalf scoldingly.

'Wow, your date must have been really good.' Fili commented dryly and earned a scold from both Bea and Thorin. 'She never glared at me that way.'

'What the hell are you doing here, Fili?' Bea frowned and glared at Fili the same way she had glared at Thorin before and made Ori snigger.

'I invited him.' Thorin muttered and hoped that Bea would believe him. Her look had become suspicious and suddenly Thorin had the feeling that Bea knew who they were and what they were planning. But that was not possible.

'Fine.' Bea was not in the mood to think about her current situation. Her date who rejected her for no known reason was there as well as her exboyfriend. And his brother.

'Kili!' Bea smiled at him warmly. 'Its so great to see you again!'

Ori began to chuckle as he saw Filis shocked expression. 'Oh, its nice to see him, but not to see me again?'

'Of course! Kili is no emotional handicaped moron like you are!' Bea snarled and Ori wished that he had popcorn for this show.

'Alright, thats it. I would ask you greenhorns to turn it down!' a thin voice called out from the door. 'Some of us are trying to work. Is this my second model?! Hurry up, lady, we have a tight scedule! And loose the clothes, the underwear is in the back!'

Bea rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. Thorin looked after her alarmed and then looked at Gandalf.

'A photoshoot for Elisabeths Secret.' Gandalf shrugged his shoulders. 'I figured that I should let Grima shoot it since you and Miss Baggins seem a bit too involved in each other.' Gandalf smirked and Thorin cursed. Because of this cursed dating he had brought Bea into danger. But before he could say something Bofur touched his shoulder and pulled him back.

'We will not give then the time to shoot a whole campaign, Thorin. Your little friend will be fine.'

As Thorin thought that the day could not get any worse he saw Tauriel and Arwen enter the room. Tauriels glare which she shot Thorin could have melted the iceberg which the Titanic had rammed. Behind him he could hear Kili sigh. His anticipation to complete this mission grew, as well as his headache.

'Grima will see more of Bea than you hopefully ever will, Oakenshield.' Tauriel snarled at him while Arwen tried to shove her into the dressing room. With a last glance at Thorin Arwen shrugged her shoulders and sent him an apologising look before she closed the door.

'Wow, that one has got fire!' Kili remarked and looked after the red head dreamingly.

'Kili, please do me a favor and try to not droll over the models when they come back in.' Thorin sighed and winced as the two women came back in their outfits. Underwear as well. He actually only waited for Kili to black out.

'So. Whats the plan?' Fili whispered after an hour. 'We need a reason to bust into Eowyns and Beas photoshoot and to arrest Grima.'

That was actually a dilemma. None of the agents had come up with a plan about that. They could not arrest the other photographer for no reason. Bofur was about to suggest something as they heard Eowyn scream in the other room and heard something crash. Alarmed, the five men rushed to the other room with their weapons raised. Thorin kicked down the door and found an unconscious Grima on the floor and a pale Eowyn on the set. Bea was standing there with her back to him, facing Grima. As the FBI agents stormed in she turned around, holding a gun.

Thorin froze as he saw Bea pointing the gun at him. He could also not help but look at her outfit, a beautiful set of black underwear. Scolding himself mentally he frowned at the woman. She was pointing a freaking gun at him and all he could think about was how hot she was looking. Bea looked at him and the others in shock.

'Who the hell are you?!' she snarled at him. Her voice was hard and cold. Thorin did not recognise this Bea.

'What are you doing? Put down the gun, Bea. You'll get someone hurt.' Fili tried to get the situation straight, but Bea only pointed her gun at him. Before he knew what was happening she had losened a shot only inches in front of his toes.

'FBI, put down the gun!' Ori was the first who woke up from his shock and spilled the beans.

'SFPD, you put down yours!' Tauriel and Arwen had sneaked up behind the FBI agents and were pointing their guns at Kili, Fili and Bofur.

'Everybody! Calm down! Put down your weapons, all of you fools!' Gandalf came rushing in and positioned himself between Thorin and Bea.

'Did you know about this, Gandalf?!' Bea asked the man and frowned at Thorin. 'Why is the FBI involved in our case?'

'_Your _case?! This is a federal case!' Fili exclaimed.

'Then why did the FBI not ask for the support of the local police? Instead you blow everything with this sharade!' Bea was furious.

Thorin had been silent all along and he was not sure if he could say something ever again. He cleared his throat twice before speaking.

'Thorin Thrainson, FBI. These are my collegues. We were told that the SFPD would not interfere with the business of Valars Inc. for financial reasons. We did not know...' he was interrupted by Arwen.

'You did not know if you could trust the SFPD?' she helped him and earned a thankful nod.

The room fell silent and soon Bea sighed. 'This is such a mess. Gentlemen, I suggest that you arrest Grima and my collegues and I will change into a more fitting outfit.'

'We cannot arrest him without a reason, lass.' Bofur told her. 'Why is he even unconscious?'

'You may arrest him for the sexual assault he attempted on Eowyn and myself.' Bea told them and Thorin flinched. He would have never forgiven himself if Grima would have successfully assaulted any of the women under his nose. _Bea is not as innocent and soft as you may think._ Gandalfs words made much more sense now.


	8. Chapter 8

FBI. Bea could not believe it. Thorin had completely fooled her. Tauriel had been observant and she had done her job, unlike Bea who had divided her attention between her job and her private life. Bea felt stupid. Suddenly she was glad that Thorin had stopped whatever they had been doing at her place. Bea would have slept with him without thinking, but he apparently had second thoughts...out of guilt? Or out of honor?

Bea shook her head. She needed to concentrate on her job, she would not do the same mistake twice. Arwen and Bofur were interrogating Grima and Fili, Kili and Tauriel were watching the interrogation as Bea entered the police station. Her boss, captain Radagast, was a nice man. That was the problem. He was nice. Nice and friendly. And too soft for the job. He would never scold Bea for beeing too little attentive on this job. But Bea needed a good kick in her behind. She knew where she would get that.

'You.' Dwalin frowned at her as she came into his bar. 'This was all a plot wasn't it? You were supposed to spy on me, right?'

Bea sighed. She knew exactly how Dwalin felt, she had lied to him like Thorin had lied to her. The SFPD had indeed known of Dwalins past and Bea was supposed to get some info from the ex agent. It had all been there, in front of her nose, but Bea had been blinded by her attraction for Thorin.

'I am sorry, Dwalin...it was the job.' Bea heard how awfully clichée that sounded and winced as Dwalin turned his back on her and disappeared into the kitchen. She buried her hands in her hair and turned around just to run into Thorin. 'Oh for Gods sake!'

The day could not possibly get any worse. Thorin also frowned at the female police officer. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

'You've talked to Dwalin?' he asked and Bea nodded.

'I tried. He did not want to listen.'

'You lied to him.' Thorin stated and jumped as Bea snarled at him.

'It was my job! And you're the one to talk!' Bea was furious now. 'At least I did not pretend to like Dwalin to go out with him.'

Thorin was to surprised to react and Bea stormed out of the Blue Erebor. Slowly he realised what she had said. She thought that their dates had been part of his plan to spy on Saruman. She thought that he went out with her out of business. Torn between the urge to run after Bea and to talk to Dwalin Thorin first walked towards the bar and then back to the door.

'Go on after her, we'll talk later!' Dwalin yelled at him through the kitchen door and Thorin smirked as he turned to the door and drove to Beas apartment. Tauriel and Arwen were still at the police department. He messaged Bofor to inform him when they would leave for their apartment. He needed some time alone with Bea.

As he arrived at her apartment he nearly knocked down her door. He was nervous and he needed to talk to her.

'Go away, Thorin!' Bea yelled through the door.

'We need to talk, Bea.' Thorin tried not to yell, he did not want all the neighbours to hear them. But it was too late. An older lady opened her door and looked at Thorin with a frown. But then she saw his badge and tipped her head to the lamp in the corridor.

'There is a key in the lamp.' she merely stated and closed the door again.

Usually Thorin would never force himself upon someone, but this time it was different. He needed to tell her that she was wrong and that he had gone out with her out of interest for her and that he had even neglected his job because of her. He still neglected his job because of her and so did she.

'I did not invite you in.' Bea snarled and glared daggers at him.

Thorin closed the door behind him and then held up his hands in defeat. 'Listen to me, detective.'

He could see the hurt in her eyes and knew that he had already screwed up. His phone rang the moment he wanted to walk up to her and take her in his arms. It was Fili.

'What?!' he greeted his nephew.

_'We have a problem, uncle. Saruman was somehow informed of the arrestment of Grima. He will try to get rid of him.' _

Thorin cursed and rubbed his temple. 'I'll call you back.'

_'Don't you hang up on me...'_

But Thorin did and turned towards Bea who instantly saw his worried expression.

'What happened?' she asked and the detective in her kicked in. 'Is something wrong with the case?'

'Saruman will try to get his hands on Grima, he knows that we have him.' Thorin informed him.

'Then he is not safe at the police department.' Bea sighed. 'There might be moles. Thats why the captain secretly sent us three into Valars Inc. undercover.'

Thorin suddenly worried less about Grima. 'Saruman will be after you and your friends, too.'

But Bea shrugged her shoulders. 'Grima is his priority. He knows too much. Arwen, Tauriel and I know only little.'

But Thorin already had a plan. 'We will take Grima, Arwen, Tauriel and you back to our place. The house is secure and will figure out what to do next.'

'We are no defenseless models, Thorin. We are cops and we do not need your protection.' Bea told him, her voice thick with emotion. She could not be mad at Thorin anymore, she was too tired. This job had been more straining than anything else she had done so far. 'You can take Grima. But we will stay here and continue our job.'

'Don´t be so stubborn!' Thorin muttered and jumped as Bea glared at him.

'I am stubborn?! Why? Because I want to do my job? I have neglected my job, dishonorably, because I was focused on something completely...wrong!' Bea exclaimed and missed the hurt look in Thorins eyes. 'Fuck.' she knew that he was right. And even more important they would be able to continue their work in the house, all together. Mouthing the F word over and over again Bea started packing for herself and Arwen and Tauriel.

Thorin tried to talk to Bea while they were driving to their undercover home, but he did not find the right words. Bea was staring out of the window the whole time and had taken a position ont he seat reminding him of the time when they had driven to the romantic outlook. He was about to say something about their dating as Bea straightened in her seat.

'Somebody is following us.' she looked into the back mirror.

Thorin immediately saw the black sedan as he looked into the mirror and cursed. 'Hold on.' he ordered and took up speed.

'Thorin...San Fransisco...hills...streets...whoa!' Bea closed her eyes as the car flew down the streets of San Fransisco.

'You called them, right?' Tauriel asked Fili for the hundreds time since they had arrived in the undercover house.

'For Gods sake, woman, I have!' Fili ignored Kilis smirk as Tauriel glared daggers at him. 'He was with Bea and he seemed...distracted.'

'Then call him again, you moron!' Tauriel snarled and walked over to Fili to punch some sense into him as she was stopped by Kili.

'He is on his way. We have inserted GPS chips in all our cars and his shows that he is actually on his way...' Kili pointed to one of the various screens and his eyes widened. 'Holy shit!'

Tauriel rushed to his side and tried to see what shocked him that much.

'Whats wrong? What are you staring at?' she asked and pinched Kili as he did not answer her.

'Ouch!' Kili could not help but grin. 'Here...that number is the speed.' he pointed to the second number in a list of codes the chipw as sending them.

'A hundred? In the streets of San Fransisco? Is he mad?' Tauriel exclaimed. 'He will get them both killed, is Bea with him?'

'She should be, if her stubborness has not won over her reason.' Fili grumbled. 'I guess she has finally met someone who matches her crazy driving. When we went out she nearly killed us various times with her driving skills.'

'She told us that you were a sissy.' Tauriel snarled.

'Excuse me?! A sissy?! Kili stop laughing!' Fili yelled at his little brother who held his stomach.

Kili could not stop laughing until Thorins car came to an abrupt stop in their garage. The FBI agents and the police officers heard Bea shriek as the car came to stop an inch before it would have hit the wall. They all waited for Bea to release a wave of curses on Thorin, but they were all surprised.

'That was fun, we should do that again.' Bea exclaimed dryly and looked at Thorin with a cocked eyebrow. She actually made Thorin chuckle and could not help but smile. 'So your real name is Thrainson then?'

Thorin looked at her in shock. The ride somehow banished her bad mood and she seemed more relaxed now. Maybe it was the near death experience.

'Yes. And since we're honest with each other...' Thorin bit his lip before he continued. 'I am also Filis uncle.'

Bea looked at him with wide eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. She needed a while to recover from that information before she started grinning slightly. 'So you _are _old.'

'Watch it, detective.' Thorin growled jockingly and cocked his eyebrows at Bea. 'Why did you use your real names in this case?'

'Arwen, Tauriel and I came from a department in San Diego. We went to academy there together. Saruman did not know us and there was not mention of our names in the SFPDs logs.' Bea explained.

'I thought that you were from San Fransisco and went to school with Fili?' Thorin wondered.

'Thats correct. But after my parents death I needed...I had to leave.' Bea sighed and felt Thorins warm hand on hers.

'I am sorry I did not want to awaken bad memories.' Thorin murmured and for a short while everything was good between them. Their moment was disturbed as Fili knocked at the window on Beas side, making them both jump.

'What?' Bea opened the door and looked at her ex boyfriend irritatedly.

'Are you ok? Thorin nearly killed you both!' Fili exclaimed and moved back to give Bea some space to leave the car.

'Thorin saved us! Dear lord Fili, don't be such a sissy!' she scolded him and grinned as she saw Fili frown and heard Kili laugh.

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9

The house on the hills of San Fransisco was nearly bursting. Five FBI agents and three cops were alot to handle and Grima was caged away in one of the rooms. Eowyn had also gotten a room for herself, so that left them with only two spare rooms.

'We will take one room. Our old apartment was nothing more.' Arwen sighed and looked at Tauriel and Bea.

'But there is only one big bed in there.' Kili told them and blushed as Tauriel turned towards him.

'So? We'll manage.' Tauriel stated and blinked at him. 'We'll keep each other warm at night then.'

Thorin smirked as he watched Kilis face become as red as a potato at the thought of the three women in one bed. But he had to focus himself.

'You can have my room.' Thorin offered the women. Bea looked as if she wanted to protest, but Tauriel nodded immediately.

'Thank you, agent.' she stated and glared at Fili who corrected her to special agent.

'Bofur, Ori and Kili will also share a room. Fili and I will take the couch.' Thorin commanded and nobody dared to protest. They had to manage. Arwen looked back at Thorin and Fili as she headed up with her friends and smiled at the two men who had caught Beas interest. Without a doubt Bea had taste. The following days would get interesting. As the door closed behind them Arwen caught Beas gaze wander to the bed.

'Do you regret not having tried it out with special agent Thrainson.' Arwen teased her but was mildly shocked as she saw Beas expression sadden.

'His interest in me was purely professional, Arwen.' Bea murmured and Arwen rolled her eyes.

'You got to be kidding?' she exclaimed and walked over to Bea. 'This man is crazy about you, everyone can see it!' But Bea only shrugged her shoulders and stiffened.

'We need to interrogate Grima today. The faster we get to trial him the better. When he and Eowyn witness against Saruman others will follow.' Bea mused.

'You think that Grima will talk?' Arwen doubted it.

'We'll send Tauriel in there, she'll crack him.' Bea smirked and smiled at her red haired friend who only nodded grimly.

Downstairs Thorin and Fili prepared the couch. Kili came downstairs to help.

'We should interrogate the photographer tomorrow.' Fili stated as a matter of fact. 'I won't survive too many nights on this couch with you, uncle.'

'Miss Tauriel should interrogate him. She seems hard ass enough.' Kili grinned. 'I'll help her, I'll be the good cop.'

'You've been watching too many bad cop movies, brother.' Fili smirked at his brother who was not listening anymore. Kili was already looking forward to spend time with Tauriel, even when it was on the job. 'Good Gods uncle, he is already dreaming of her.'

Thorin grinned at his nephews and watched Kili who stared into the room clutching a pillow in his arms. He shooed Kili up to Bofur and Ori and laid down to get some sleep himself. After a while Fili was snoring and Thorin tried to avoid Fili foot sticking his eye out.

Upstairs Bea tried to get some sleep between Arwen and Tauriel, one kicking in her sleep the other one speaking in her sleep. The pillow she was resting her head on smelled like Thorin and made her think about all the wonderful moments they had spent together. She wondered if Arwen might be right that Thorin was truly interested in her. She truly hoped so. Because she was interested in him more than ever.

Thorin and Fili woke up to the smell of bacon the next morning. Although not quite awake Fili recognised the person who was cooking in the kitchen.

'Mmmmmhhhh Bea is cooking.' he murmured and turned around to get some more sleep.

Thorin felt a sting in his heart as he heard his nephew say these words. For the first time he wondered how much time Fili and Bea must have spent together and how close they had been for a while. The thought of Bea and Fili being intimate made Thorin sick and he could not even think of sleeping anymore. Instead he stood up and walked to the kitchen. His heart nearly stopped at what he saw then.

Bea was wearing one of his shirts over a pair of boxers. She had her back turned to him and she lazily turned over pancakes while eggs and bacon were sizzling in another pan. As she turned to the big window and stared out into the garden Thorin could not help but shift and move and Bea turned around almost throwing one of the pans.

'For Goodness sake, Thorin! Its six a´clock in the morning and you are sneaking up on me!' she took a deep breath and noticed Thorins expression. 'What? I am no morning bird.'

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Thorin moved further into the kitchen. 'You are making breakfast at six in the morning. You are more a morning bird than I am.' _You are making breakfast in my shirt...my shirt..._ Thorin tried to push these thoughts way back, but Bea had caught his glance at her.

'Oh that. I am sorry, I hope you do not mind, but I grabbed the next best thing and first I thought that it was a bathrobe and when I realised it...' _Ok, now you´re babbling, shut up Baggins! _Bea bit her lip to stop her babbling as she saw a shadow tower over her.

Thorin had managed to refrain himself from ravishing Bea until she had started babbling in this cute way and had bit her soft lip to stop herself. As Thorin saw her teeth dig into her full lower lip he could not help but rush towards her and ...froze. He had taken her face into his hands and was about to kiss her as he noticed a movement in the garden.

''Down!' he whispered and ducked behind the kitchen counter with Bea.

'What is it?' Bea had a gun in her hand out of nowhere.

'Where did you...? Never mind.' Thorin did not even want to think about her wearing his shirt and hiding a gun underneath it. He needed to concentrate.

'Here.' bea grinned and pushed a second gun into Thorins hand, now completely puzzling him.

'You are full of surprises, Miss Bagins.' Thorin stated dryly and tried to get a glimpse of the men who were about to break into the house.

'How did they find us that quickly? I thought Saruman had no idea that you lived here?' Bea asked Thorin who shook his head.

'We have clearly underestimated him. But I have only seen two men out there...scouts. Maybe...' Thorin did not finish the sentence and peaked out to see the two men sneak out of the garden onto the street, keeping an eye on the house. 'I have an idea. Get Tauriel and Arwen, please.'

Bea looked at him with a confused expression, but she did as she was told and soon the FBI agents and the police officers were gathered in the living room.

'We are being watched.' Thorin informed them all. 'Two men are spying on the house in this very moment.'

'Saruman.' Tauriel shook her head. 'We should not have underestimated him.'

'But we also should not overestimate him.' Thorin brought up. 'He is arrogant and boastful, he might underestimate _us_. We will play the innocent and clueless investigators and will spend the day fooling them. Arwen, would you please prepared Eowyn for the witness-protection-program? Marshalls will pick her up at the secured part of the airport around noon. Fili, you and Bea will distract the two spies in front of our house. Do banal things, like take a walk, chat, maybe let some words slip out like "Valars Inc" or "police"...they shall focus on you instead of the house. Kili and Tauriel you will interrogate Grima with me while Bofur and Ori secure the house. Got it?'

Everyone nodded and started getting ready. Thorin already thought that he could concentrate on his job now as Kili asked.

'Why was Bea wearing your shirt?'

Bea instantly saw the two men sitting in a car nearby their house. They made a good job, they were driving around and busied themselves with banal things such as looking into a map of San Fransisco or talking to neighbours claiming to be like tourists. It wasn´t that unusual having tourists around that block, for one of the houses in the next street was a filmset for movies and TV Shows like Charmed.

Thorin had send Bea and Fili out to divert the spies, so that Arwen could slip out with Eowyn unnoticed. While Fili thought about a possible distraction Bea directly went into undercover mode. Walking towards the car of Sarumans men she started making a scene.

'So you thought this is no big deal?! Did you even plan to tell me this ever?!' she yelled at a surprised Fili. _For Gods sake you moron, play along._

'When was I supposed to tell you? You´re never home!' Fili yelled back as soon as he got what Bea was doing.

'Oh, excuse me for working!' Bea caught the two men spying on them in the corner of her eye, they were watching the scene with big interest. 'Work as a police officer is no peace of cake you know, its not like working as a freakin´model for crying out loud!' _Ok, enough of the ordered vocabulary, this was getting ridiculous._

'Maybe you should concentrate on your work instead of sneaking out on dates then!' Fili snarled and Bea lifted her brows. Ok this was getting _personal._

In the meantime Arwen and Eowyn managed to leave the house unseen and drove away to the arranged meeting point. Only Thorin and Arwen knew where it was for safety reasons. Tauriel and Kili were in the interrogation room with Grima and Thorin seriously hoped that the red head would let him live. He watched Bofur and Ori who were sniggering at the "fight" Fili and Bea were having.

'Oh, she is gonna kill him dead!' Ori whispered to Bofur as Thorin approached.

'What´s going on here?' Thorin asked alarmed and while Ori and Bofur tried to look as innocent as possible Beas voice boomed over the street. Thorin looked out and could not decide wether to laugh or cry as he saw Sarumans spies trying to keep Bea from punching Fili in the face. His nephew and his exgirlfriend had actually managed to divert Sarumans guards in a perfect game. Although seeing Beas an Filis faces Thorin was unsure about the game part in this.

'They´re a good team.' Bofur grinned as the two men pushed Bea and Fili back to the house, hands up in the air and actually trying to calm them down. Bea turned on her heels and stormed into the house, quickly followed by Fili who thanked the men for their "help and support" and followed his bad tempered "girlfriend". Thorin took a deep breath before he walked down to meet them and heard the door slam shut behind his nephew. Bea and Fili were in the living room glaring daggers at each other as Thorin entered.

'Good job. Arwen and Eowyn are safe.' Thorin nodded to Fili and smirked as he saw his nephew pout towards Bea. 'The fight was a good distraction.'

Still nobody answered him and Thorin threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Hoping that his other nephew was also doing a good job he went to the interrogation room and looked through the mirror into the other room. Tauriel was practically tearing Grima apart while Kili played the perfectly innocent good cop, although Thorin was nearly sure that Kili did not need to play this. Grima always looked to Kili for help, but Kili held up his hands and winced dramatically when Grima answered one of Tauriels questions unsufficiently. It took Tauriel only three hours to gather all the information she needed. Satisfied, but tired, Kili and Tauriel left a completely exhausted Grima in the interrogation room and informed Thorin about the outcome. Grima had accepted to witness against Saruman and even better - he would provide the FBI with all the necessary information needed to arrest Saruman as well as his business partners in exchange for a lesser sentence.

'We nailed him!' Tauriel was excited and happy about the outcome. 'You´re fun to work with, agent Disson!'

Kilis face went into a shade of deep red as she beamed at him and managed to mutter something in return that sounded like "_with you, also" _before they walked back into the living room. Thorin followed them and shook his head. Those two were such an unlikely couple, so different in character and soul, but maybe thats what drew them to each other. He thought about the situation between him and Bea earlier this morning and sighed. It was as if they were not meant to be with each other. Everytime they came close to each other something had to happen. Like this evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Gandalf managed to sneak into the house unseen by everyone, the FBI, the police as well as his brothers spies. Before Thorin could ask him how he had done so the younger Istari brother had invited them all to dinner, but of course dinner would be brought to the house. Suddenly Dwalin was standing infront of the door with a car full of nice things to eat. Bea paled as she saw her former boss and swallowed hard as Dwalin muttered something about the new chef in his kitchen and about his loyalties. He had still not forgiven Bea for her undercover lie and after a few attempts to sort things out Bea gave up. She sat down in the corner of the living room and looked out into the night. Soon, Kili joined her with a supressed question on his lips. As Bea cocked an eyebrow at him Kili still searched for words.

'Oh for Heavens sake, spit it out before you get a cramp!' Bea sighed at Kilis third attempt to start the conversation.

'I´m in love.' he blurted out and his cheeks got a light reddish color which was absolutely adorable.

'You don´t say?' Bea answered with a smirk. 'You don´t know Tauriel enough to be in love, don´t you think?'

'How do you you know its...ah - why bother?' Kili first looked at Bea with a caught impression and then slumped his shoulders. 'Tell me something about her.'

'Well...we went to the police academy together. Tauriel is an interrogation specialist, but I´m sure you figured that out today.' Bea smirked. 'Tauriel has been in a team with myself and Arwen for years now. We always did undercover missions. For some reasons people are less skeptical about others when these people are female. We went into undercover business directly after the academy so we are not very experienced in the daily police business. Tauriel originally is from New York, therefore the sometimes cocky behaviour. She still has a stepfather and -brother there, but she barely visits. For some reason she is snarky towards most men and she tends to chose her partners rather than they chose her. So you´re lucky I guess.'

Kili looked at her with big eyes which almost made her laugh. 'What do you mean with "I am lucky"?'

'Oh, come on Kili, I thought that it is obvious that she likes you. You´re the only male in here whose head she did not bite off instantly. Ask Fili.' Bea smirked as she pointed towards Fili who frowned at his little brother and his exgirlfriend.

'You think?' Bea knew that Kili was an adult, but sometimes he still reminded her of the young boy he used to be when she and Fili had dated. The hopeful gleam in his eyes made her smile.

'I know.' she assured him. 'Maybe if all this is over, then...'

Bea could not finish this sentence and had to look at Thorin. Their eyes met through the room and Bea could feel a cold tingle in her heart. If this was all over they would be torn apart again. Thorin and his men would go back to Virginia and she and her team would probably stay in California. There was no future, not for them.

'Why don´t you just go and speak to her?' Dwalin sighed as he watched Thorin and Bea look at each other for the thousands time that evening. Together with Thorin he watched Kili make a move at Tauriel and smiled as they seemed to hit it off quite well. Bea also watched her friends flirt and smiled at the sight. But Thorin sighed.

'And what shall I tell her?' Thorin asked his old friend. 'That I almost ruined this whole mission because I could not concentrate? That I do not want to leave San Fransisco without her? That I desperately need to make things right, but that I do not know how?'

Dwalin looked at Thorin in surprise. He had not known that Thorin and Bea had gotten so close over the past months, but now all made more sense. Thorins visits at his bar although they had been appointed the same day in the undercover home, Beas nervousness when she came to work and all in all their behaviour around each other.

'Well, maybe thats exactly what you should tell her.' Dwalin patted Thorin on the shoulder.

'I am a coward when it come to love and such things, Dwalin.' Thorin murmured. 'I am afraid that she might...not...'

'That she might turn you down?' Dwalin snorted. 'She feels the exact same way you do, even a blind person can see that! You are both just too stubborn to give in into your feelings!'

Suddenly the house went dark. They instantly knew that someone had cut the electricity and drew their weapons.

'Everybody down!' Thorin yelled and heard shuffled sounds as his orders were followed. He expected the intruders to have night vision goggles and hoped that his agents and the police officers would soon get used to the dark and defend themselves. But the main goal was to protect their witness. Thorin and Dwalin silently moved towards the room where Grima was held in and took position. Nobody had come past them, but they heard noises from inside the room and reacted. Dwalin kicked in the door and Thorin stormed into the room seeing two shadows struggle. He shot the person with the night vision goggle and heard Dwalin open fire at someone in the corridor. Thorin saw his old friend fall into the room, his side bleeding from a shot wound and was diverted for only a second. He felt the pain before he heard the shot. One of the intruders had managed to shot him in the shoulder and then in the leg. Thorin got one of the men dressed in black as he went down, but the enemy was too numerous. Two more men entered, pointing their guns at Thorin. Gunshots were heard from downstairs and Thorin heard his nephews yell through the noise. At one moment he heard a woman cry out and hoped that it wasn´t Bea. The man towering him was about to pull the trigger as he was shot from behind, as well as his companion. Thorin blinked as he saw Bea emerge from the shadows, holding a gun in her hands. She kneeled down at Dwalin side first and felt his pulse, then she sneaked over to him.

'Thorin!' she whispered and quickly looked at his injuries. 'We need to get Grima out of here...and you and Dwalin into a hospital.'

'Whats with the others?' Thorin managed to ask. His mind was spining because of the blood loss.

'Gandalf, Tauriel, Bofur and Ori are fine. Fili got shot in the arm, Kili in the leg and Arwen was knocked unconscious shortly. You and Dwalin got the worst.' Bea informed Thorin. With a dark look at Grima she sighed. 'We should have gotten him out of here the minute we had the testimony. Can you stand up?'

Thorin grunted as Bea helped him up. He tried not to lean onto her too much, but he was feeling his knees giving away. The last thing he heard was Beas alarmed cry as he collapsed onto the ground.

The next days were pure chaos. Dwalin, Arwen, Thorin and his nephews had been rushed to the hospital and Bea had brought Grima to a secure place. Tauriel, Bofur and Ori were doing all the paperwork and Gandalf tried to keep the bad publicity from Valars Inc. Saruman was in hiding and the model agency was at the rift of falling apart. But thanks to an old friend of Gandalfs, Miss Galadriel, the agency soon found another creative head who kept the agency from going bankrupt. The beautiful ex-model Galadriel took the agency into her hands and instantly linked the agency to legal and beneficient organisations.

After she had gotten rid of Grima, Bea drove to the hospital to check on everybody, starting with Kili. As she opened the door to his room she found Tauriel on his bed, straddling and kissing him. The two were so much into each other that they did not even notice Bea. Rolling her eyes Bea closed the door again and ran into Fili next.

'I wouldn´t go in there if I were you.' she stated dryly. Of course Fili had to look for himself and Bea smirked as she heard his pained cry.

'OH! My eyes! My eyes!' Fili came rushing out into the corridor with his eyes covered.

'Was it the sight or did Tauriel hit you with mace?' Bea asked him and grinned as Fili frowned at her.

'I never wanted to see my little brother with his tongue down the red hairs throat. Ewww...' Fili looked at Bea in surprise as she started laughing.

'I think they are cute!' she exclaimed and Fili rolled his eyes. Suddenly Bea looked at him sheepishly. 'How are Dwalin and Thor...your uncle?'

'They´re fine! They got a double room and drive each other nuts! Like an old married couple.' Fili grinned. As he saw Bea nod silently he gently took her arm. 'Why don´t you visit them?'

But Bea shook her head. 'Dwalin didn´t want to talk to me since...the cover blew and Thorin...' Bea bit her lip. She was uncomfortable talking to Fili about her feelings towards his uncle. 'I don´t think its a good idea.'

Fili sighed and let go of Bea. 'He would be happy to see you.' Interestingly it did not pain him at all as he saw hope gleam in Beas eyes. Him and Bea were never meant to be. But Thorin seemed to really like her. Fili did not think about it twice as he grabbed Bea by the arm and dragged her to Thorins and Dwalins room under protest.

Dwalin and Thorin were about to force down their hospital food as Fili shoved Bea into their room. While Thorin nearly chocked on his pudding Dwalin cursed that he was actually bond to the bed so that he could not stand up. The devil nurse had put handcuffs on him after he had walked out of his room twice the last morning. Dwalin didn´t really complain, but being handcuffed to the bed without any female attention was quite boring.

'Hey bunny! I can still call you that, ey?' Dwalin was in a good mood and he could not hold a grudge against Bea, who had really only done her job. As he saw he release the breath she had held Dwalin knew that he had done the right thing. 'I would give you some privacy, but ya know...' he playfully struggled with his handcuffs.

Bea grinned and looked at Thorin shyly. 'How are you both?'

Thorin only nodded and Dwalin grinned. 'Great food! Great doctors! Hot nurses! Whats a guy to complain?' He grinned as Thorin shot him a glare, but Bea chuckled.

'I see. Listen...uhm...the SFPD throws a big official party in a few days to celebrate the divesture of the prostitution ring inside the model business. My captain asked me to invite you guys since this was kind off a - combined forces case.' Bea stammered.

Thorin finally managed to answer her. 'We were supposed to leave in a week. If the official thing is before then we would be happy to join you.'

'You are leaving in a week?' Bea asked quietly. 'That soon?'

'Nothing more keeps us here.' Thorin stated and bit his tongue as he saw Beas hurt expression. _Smooth Thrainson, you idiot!_ He scolded himself.

'Its this Tuesday, if you guys feel like coming...we...the captain would be very pleased.' Bea sighed. _Smooth Baggins, really smooth!_

'We´ll be there, bunny!' Dwalin grinned. 'Well, that is if nurse Arwen lets me off the bed!'

'Nurse Arw...NO!' Bea nearly fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

The police department and the local FBI knew how to party. It was a sunny and warm day and they had arranged a huge barbecue. Famillies were there and to the mens delight the models of Valars Inc were also there. Bea, Tauriel, Arwen, and the FBI agents were decorated with medals, which all of them found to be embarassing and then the party started. The female police officers were clad in their uniforms, much to the pleasure of Kili. Tauriel looked dashing and sexy in the tight uniform and Thorins nephew could not keep his hands off her. Bea had never seen Tauriel like this. The usually snarky and bitchy Tauriel was smiling and laughing and she was actually cuddling with Kili in the open. Bea and Arwen were happy for their friend, but after a while their romantic mood became irritating.

'For Heavens sake, get a room!' Arwen sniggered and left to give them a bit of privacy. She eyed Dwalin at the end of the line for the barbecue and walked over to him with a seductive smile. Bea watched them and smiled as she actually saw Dwalin blush under Arwens gaze. She had shortly seen Thorin at the ceremony, but then he had left with Fili to speak to his boss, Balin Fundin.

Bea decided to walk a bit and suddenly she stood at the lookout where she and Thorin had kissed. She had not been aware that the lookout was so close to the police department. Sitting down on a bench Bea sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees. She had no idea how long she had sat there as a deep voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

'I never thought I´d find you here.'

Bea jumped and turned, only to see Thorin walk up to her. 'The police officer that night...he recognised you, didn´t he?' Thorin remembered the weird looks between the police man and Bea.

'Officer Nagimori.' Bea nodded. 'Yep, he did. Thank goodness he didn´t say anything then. Although...maybe that would have saved us alot of problems.'

Thorin thought about that specific night when he had turned her down because he did not want to go further. Although he really wanted to he had not been able to have sex with Bea of whom he had thought that she was a model. Honor and honesty had kept him from doing so. He remembered how sexy she looked that night. Although, to be honest, Thorin was quite turned on by Bea in the uniform. The uniform really suited her and made her look - even more sexy.

'What are you looking at?' Bea ripped him out of his dreaming. 'What is it with men an uniforms?'

Thorin looked at her with a caught expression and Bea had to laugh. Smiling he sat down beside her and looked out into the bay and then back to Bea. The wind was playing with her curls and one single streak of hair had losened itself from the knot bound on her neck. As Thorin reached out to catch Beas hair she turned and he got her cheek instead. She slightly jumped back, but Thorin was sick of the supressed emotions. He had to know if she felt the same for him as he did for her. He leaned into her and softly kissed her on the lips, avoiding her uniform hat. Her reaction was more than he had hoped for. Bea kissed him back fiercely, cupping his face in her hands and moving closer to him. Thorin pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss, making her moan hungrily. His hands wandered over her waist and to her lower back as they heard someone clear his throat.

'You two again.' officer Nagimori was standing behind them with his hands on his hips. 'Please be kidding me!'

Thorin jumped up and let Bea slide down his body, mentally groaning as she brushed his groin. 'Excuse us, officer. Again.'

'Sorry, officer Nagimori.' Bea muttered and managed to make an innocent expression. Officer Nagimori only rolled his eyes and shook his head before he walked back to the others, while Thorin and Bea barely could contain their laughter.

'I am so going to suffer at weapons training next week.' Bea sighed. As Thorin looked at her questioningly she explained. 'Nagimori is in charge for the weapons training sessions here at the SFPD. Tauriel, Arwen and I are assigned for duty here as off next week.'

Thorins heart felt heavy as he reminded himself that Nagimori would probably never ever catch him and Bea kissing again anyway, since he would be back in Virginia soon. As if Bea had read his thoughts she took his hand and looked at him.

'When will you leave?' she asked quietly.

'In four days.' Thorin murmured and felt his heart break into a million pieces. But he would never have guessed what happened next.

'Would you consider spending the next days with me, then?' Bea asked him shyly. She dared not to hope too much.

Thorins breath got caught in his lungs and he had to concentrate to not blabber. He would love to, although he knew that their parting would be even more hard after those days. Bea got his reluctance the wrong way.

'I´m sorry, I should not have asked.' Bea quickly told him and looked down at her feet, walking away from Thorin. 'Just forget that I said anything.'

With a last sad smile Bea turned away from him and walked back to the barbecue, leaving a torn Thorin behind. A part of him wanted to call her back and kiss her senseless and even more for the next days. The other part of him could not bare the thought of going further only to lose her in a few days. He was about to walk back, too as his phone rang, it was Fili.

'_Uncle, don´t get this the wrong way...but what the fuck are you doing?!' _Fili yelled through the phone.

Thorin was so surprised that he took a look around, but he could not spot his nephew. 'Where are you? What are you talking about?'

_'You know damn well what I´m talking about! You screwed it up with Bea didn´t you?'_

'Ok, how do you...' Thorin did not even get to finish the sentence.

_'She just walked by me and she looks sad. Sad, uncle. I may not be a part of her life anymore, but you can! And believe me, that is nothing you should throw away.'_

Thorin smiled at his nephews words. When had he grown up to become such a mature and wise man? 'Where is she now?'

_'She went to her car.'_

Thorin hung up and rushed towards the parking area full speed. He caught up with her as she opened the car and startled her as he grabbed her from behind. Beas police training kicked in and Thorin found himself on his back on the street. The impact had left him breathless and his gunshot wounds protested.

'Oh my goodness, Thorin!' Bea kneeled down beside him immediately. 'What are you doing jumping at me like that? You nearly scared me to death! Are you alright?'

_Yep, you deserved that, you moron! _Thorin scolded himself amused.

'Good to know that you don´t let anyone jump at you like that.' he stated dryly and scratched himself of the street.

'What are you doing here?' Bea asked as she helped him up again.

'I...I wanted to...ah, screw it!' Thorin cursed and made Bea chuckle. 'I wanted to ask you to go out with me for dinner today.'

Bea looked at him in surprise. 'I thought that you...' she bit her lip. This was all she wanted. He was all she wanted. 'Sure. I´d love to.'

This time they met at Dwalins, since Thorin and his agents had moved into a hotel and Bea had moved back into her old apartment. As Thorin entered the Blue Erebor he saw Bea at the bar, chatting with Dwalin. He felt relieved that his friend and Bea were on good terms again.

'I´ll never find such a good cook again, bunny.' Thorin heard Dwalin say as he approached the bar.

'Arwen is a good cook, too, you know.' Bea blinked at him and chuckled as Dwalin turned slightly pink.

'Thorin! Laddie!' Dwalin exclaimed as he saw Thorin and Bea shook her head at Dwalins open relief that his friend was there to divert the topic of the conversation.

Thorin grinned at Dwalin and gave Bea a shy kiss on the cheek. She looked at him in mild surprise and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

'Ok, I´ve got a table for you two lovebirds ready at the window. Romantic setting, great view yadda yadda yadda. Have fun!' he grinned and shoved them towards the table and left before Bea could say something about Arwen again.

But this time their date was somewhat forced. Neither of them knew what to talk about and what to say. After some painful attempts of smalltalk they were saved by Kili and Tauriel who entered the bar like a red and black whirlwind. The bar was completely crowded and there was no table left so Thorin and Bea invited them to sit at their table. They had to sit down crowded, but nobody minded. Thorin laid his arm around Beas shoulder and together their fingers tangled as they listened to Tauriel and Kili talk.

'I am thinking about moving to San Fransisco.' Kili stated and chuckled at Thorins and Beas shocked expressions. 'There is a position as IT specialist at the FBI local branch here. Tauriel and I will move in together when I get transfered.'

'Kili, thats...' _too soon, madness, hasty _Thorin bit his tongue before he could say anything stupid this time. 'Well...'

'What your uncle wants to say is...congratulations you two!' Bea grinned and took Tauriels hand. 'I am so happy for you!'

As Bea leaned back into her seat she cocked an eyebrow at Thorin, prompting him to also say something.

'Yeah, thats...great!' Thorin nearly chocked on his words. He was happy for his nephew, but this was really going fast and he did not want Kili to get hurt. Although - considering how things went with Bea he was the one to talk. They were not moving at all at the moment and it was not less painful. 'Really, I am also happy for you two.' And this time he meant it.

After dinner Thorin and Bea walked along the bay in silence. They still had no idea what to talk about. It was all a huge freaking mess.

'You think they´ll make it?' Bea asked Thorin all of a sudden.

'Kili and your friend?' Thorin sighed. 'I hope so. But I still think that they act on their attraction too fast.'

'You can´t expect people to move as slow as we do.' Bea commented dryly and made Thorin smile. Beas words made him remember what he had planned for them.

'You´re free tomorrow?' Thorin asked and smiled as Bea looked at him in surprise.

'I thought you had to prepare your leave?' she asked sadly.

'I want to spend my time in San Fransisco with you, Bea.' Thorin pulled her close. 'I´m sorry that I didn´t say so before.'

'Fili is exactly like you.' Bea murmured.

'Ok...thats actually not what I wanted to hear right now.' Thorin smirked.

Bea chuckled. 'I´m sorry. Its just that he also never told me how he felt or what was bothering him. I never really got to know him, I mean really know him. He never talked to me. You do the exact same thing.' _Funny though. With you I have the feeling that we already know each other, despite the lack of talking. _

'I guess...we are just not good with words.' Thorin sighed. 'Personally, I am more a man of action.'

Thorin looked down at Bea, at her beautiful face, her body leaning against the rail and her eyes staring directly back into his. True to his words he leaned down and firmly pressed his lips onto hers. His hands stroke over her arms and down to her waist and he felt Bea gasp into the kiss as he pulled her against him. As the kiss deepened Bea relaxed in his arms and pressed herself into the warmth of his body. This time Thorin didn´t know if he would be able to stop. But for the moment they had to. If officer Nagimori caught them ever again they would both spend the night in some bullpen of the police department.

'Thorin...' Bea needed a while to catch her breath. 'My place is only a few minutes from here.'


	12. Chapter 12

Nodding Thorin scooped her up in his arms and let her lead the direction. Laughing quietly Bea threw her arms around his neck and guided him to her apartment. It was a nice little place near Fisherman´s Wharf and Thorin found himself inside of an old apartment that was all Bea. It was clean, tidy and cozy. Of course the kitchen was almost bigger than the living room and the pantry was a big room itself.

'You want something?' Bea asked Thorin between kisses. 'Beverages are in the fridge...oh God!'

Thorins lips had moved down her neck and were sucking at her pulse. Bea felt a shiver run down her spine and directly into her abdomen.

'Only you. I want only you.' Thorin whispered against her skin and actually made it to the cozy couch before leaning on top of Bea and ravishing her skin with kisses. He pressed her into the pillows and grabbed her thighs as Beas legs wrapped around his waist. Beas dress, a gorgeous black cocktail dress, had slipped up to her waist so that Thorin could see her panties. She was wearing the underwear from the shooting with Grima and Thorin had to grin.

'You seemed to like my underwear that day.' Bea remarked playfully and arched her back as Thorins hands found the zip at the back of her dress. He pulled the dress over her head and relished in the sight of Beas smooth skin in the underwear that had nearly made him drop his gun a few days before. Slowly he moved his lips over Beas upper body. Here and there he planted kisses onto the soft skin and licked his way over her navel down to her panties. Bea thought that she might lose her mind over this. Thorins soft lips burned her skin and made her gasp in pleasure as he moved down. As she felt his lips press through the fabric of her panties she held her breath and moaned as Thorin found her clit with his lips. Lifting her hip she let Thorin remove her panties and braced herself on her elbows as he slid back between her legs. As his tongue parted her folds Beas head tilted backwards and she moaned loudly. Soon his mouth moved to her clit and his fingers pressed against her tight opening, demanding entry. Thorin entered her with one finger, slowly and gently and Bea laid back and buried her hands in his hair. Thorin began pushing in and out of her, causing her to moan more frequently. As the second finger entered her Bea had to bite her lip from crying out.

'You´re so good at this...' she whispered between moans and felt Thorin chuckle against her skin. He leaned upwards and removed Beas bra before he continued nibbling his way back to her lips. 'So unfair...'

Thorin looked at Bea questioningly.

'You still have all your clothes on.' Bea smirked and gasped as Thorin curved his fingers inside of her teasingly.

'All in good time, detective.' Thorin whispered against her skin and moved his fingers in and out of her in a punishing pace, curving them to stimulate her sensitive bundle of nerves with every stroke.

Bea saw stars as Thorin pressed her into the pillows with his weight and moved his fingers in that enticing way. Her naked thigh brushed his waist and she groaned as her skin moved over his jeans and his shirt. Before she could do anything about the distracting clothes her orgasm hit her in waves and she clung to Thorins shoulders while she clenched around his fingers.

Thorin smirked against her neck as she gasped when he pulled out. He lifted his head to look at her when he saw her grin devishly. With a swift move Bea wrapped both her legs around his waist and pushed herself from the couch with him. Thorins breath was knocked out of his lungs as he landed on the floor with Bea straddling him. Before he could protest Bea had grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands down beside his head. She captured Thorins lips in a kiss that drove him senseless and pressed her hips against his groin, making him growl into their kiss.

'Keep your hands where I can see them.' Bea whispered against Thorins lips and let go of his wrists. Thorin nodded and his eyes were clouded with passion. Bea took her time to unbutton Thorins shirt and followed her fingers with her lips to kiss every inch of Thorins chest revealed while opening his shirt. Her hands caressed his sides and soon her clever fingers had rid him of his shirt. Bea looked down at Thorin and bit her lower lip as she opened his belt and his trousers. Slipping off Thorin she pulled off his pants and crawled back up between his legs until her head was above his hips.

'Ah ah, no touching...' Bea grinned as Thorin reached for her and lowered her head as he laid his hands back beside his head. His manhood stood proudly erect and Bea felt Thorin jerk up as she trailed her tongue over his length. She let her tongue play with the tip and sucked at it lightly, making Thorin gasp and moan.

'I want to touch you.' Thorin whispered and looked down at Bea. He watched as her lips slowly closed over his tip and she lowered her head, taking him in. His head fell back and all was forgotten.

Bea sucked and licked until she felt him shudder and fight for control. Smiling devilishly she moved upwards and straddled Thorin and pulled him up into a sitting position.

'Touch me now, Thorin.' she whispered.

Thorin did not need to be told twice. His hands moved over her body and down to her hips. He could feel that she was wet for him and lifted her up until the tip of his cock brushed her entrance. He kissed her passionately and pulled her down, burrying himself up to the hilt. Bea arched her back, her head fell back in delight and began moving. One of Thorins hands rested on her lower back, supporting her and the other massaged her breasts while Bea rode him slowly, torturing him. Beas hands rested on Thorins shoulders before they moved into his hair. She pulled his head back to crush his lips with hers. Thorin groaned into her mouth and sucked at her lower lip while he thrust up into her.

Bea was in heaven. Thorin filled her completely and brushed her sensitive spot with nearly every thrust. Her hands left his hair and moved over his body, his rock hard muscles and his hairy chest.

Suddenly Thorin slowed down and pressed Bea close against him. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and in this position they both could only rock their hips against each other. Their noses touched when their hips rocked together and their lips brushed together in light open mouthed kisses.

'Thorin...' Bea whispered against his lips as she felt her abdomen clench and saw white flashes before her eyes.

'Come for me, Bea.' Thorin groaned and grabbed her hips to spear her on his length. He pulled her down a few times more before she clenched violently around him and cried out her orgasm. Thorin followed only shortly after. He chocked his cries in the nape of her neck and left a red bruise on her skin.

'Oh god...' Bea gasped still feeling the aftermath of her orgasm. 'Why did we wait so long to do this?'

Thorin chuckled against her neck and lay down onto his back, watching Bea sit on his lap sweaty and with a dreamy look on her face. He trailed his index finger over her body, moving over her collarbone, down the middle of her breasts and over her navel.

'I have no idea. I admit to have thought about it alot, though.' Thorin smirked.

'I want to do it again...' Bea looked at Thorin pleadingly and made him chuckle.

'Maybe in a bed next time? I am not the youngest anymore, you know?' Thorin joked.

Bea only grinned and pulled herself off Thorin to stand up. She grabbed his hands to help him up and shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder and walked to the bed dropping her unceremoniously onto it. This time he leaned over her and trapped her between the mattress and his body.

'You need to give me a moment.' he whispered and kissed the tip of her nose.

'We have all night.' Bea smiled and nuzzled his nose with hers in return._ All night and three days._

Thorin and Bea ordered pizza and cuddled up in bed to watch a movie. Thorin was amazed of how much Bea could eat and chuckled as she went to the kitchen to get some ice cream. Bea came back licking a spoon and watching Thorin seductively.

'Want some?' she asked as she laid back down on the bed.

'Only if I can eat it from your body.' Thorin licked his lips in anticipation and grinned as Bea blushed. She sheepishly handed him the spoon and the ice cream and laid down on her back. Thorin took a full spoon of ice cream and moved it over Beas upper body. Bea gasped as the cold spoon touched her skin and the ice cream melted in a trail down her torso. Thorin circled around her nipples before continuing down to her navel. He placed a big chunk of ice cream on the navel and leaned down to lick it up. Bea arched her back in sensation and moaned as Thorin sucked the last bits of ice cream out of her navel. He licked and sucked up the trail of ice cream and greedily sucked at her nipples as he reached them. Bea grabbed streaks of his hair and pulled him close, not wanting him to lose contact with her skin. Her whole body was burning for him, her blood ran through her veins like liquid fire and her brain was melting away.

'Oh God, Thorin!' she moaned as Thorin captured one of her nipples between her teeth.

'Turn around.' Thorin whispered against her skin and supported her as she rolled over onto her stomach. He ran over her spine with the spoon full of ice cream and smiled as he moved further down to her bottom. His manhood was throbbing against Beas thighs as he licked up the liquid ice cream from her back and finally he settled between her bottom cheeks. Thorin loved every inch of Bea. His gaze drifted down her back and lingered on her round and firm bottom. As he cupped one of her cheeks with his callous hand Bea arched into his touch. She was totally relaxed and Thorin knew that she trusted him completely. He leaned down to kiss her neck and slowly began to thrust into her. Bea moaned and grabbed the pillow beneath her head as he entered her from behind. From this angle Thorin managed to brush her sensitive spot everytime he pushed into her and Bea pushed up her behind to meet his thrusts. Feeling Thorins breath on her back and shoulder and hearing him groan into her ear aroused Bea more than she would ever have imagined and pushed her towards an early release.

Thorin could feel that Bea tightened around him and pushed her over the edge with a few hard strokes. He gave her a few moments to enjoy the aftermath of her orgasm before he grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto her knees. Putting up a punishing pace Thorin rammed himself into Beas warmth and made her cry out in pleasure. He rode her through another orgasm before he came himself and collapsed onto of her. Thorin shifted his weight to the side that he would not crush Bea beneath him and wrapped his arms around the eratically panting woman. Neither of them said a word, their brains still being numb from their ectasy.

'Thorin...' Bea was the first to speak again.

'Hmmmmm?' Thorin lazily nuzzled her hair.

'I hope what you had in mind for tomorrow does not involve much walking.' Bea smirked and turned around in his arms.

Thorin realised that Bea was sore and frowned deeply. 'I am so sorry, Bea, I did not want to hurt...' he was stopped by Beas finger on his lips.

'You did not. Its just that...its been a while since I have been intimate with someone. And you are...' _huge. _Bea knew that if she would say that into his face he would laugh at her and bit her tongue. But Thorin guessed what she wanted to say and grinned smuggly.

'Oh don't give me that look, Oakenshield! I mean...you know...' Bea sighed and playfully punched Thorin in the chest.

'You will get used to it the next days.' Thorin smirked and tried to ignore the sting in his heart. They would only have these few days. After that they would work on opposite sides of the US.

Neither of them tried to think about what would happen when their lives would tear them apart again. Thorin and Bea spent nearly every minute together for the next days, taking long walks through San Fransisco, ate at Dwalins and ripped each others clothes off before they went to bed. It was wonderful up until it ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Bea tried not to look as heartbroken as she felt as she drove Thorin to the airport. Tauriel and Kili were already there and said their goodbyes. Bea bid her goodyes to Bofur, Ori and Fili and smiled warmly at her exboyfriend.

'It was great seeing you again, Fili.' Bea told him and embraced him friendly.

'Likewise.' Fili grinned. 'We both changed alot since we were together last.'

'Say Hi to your mother for me and take care, do you hear me?' Bea patted Filis shoulder.

'Yes, Mom.' Fili sniggered and quickly got out of range before Bea could punch him.

Still smirking Bea turned to Thorin.

'Well, this is goodbye, then.' she said sadly and took a deep breath. 'Take care, Thorin.'

Thorin simply took her hands and laid his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He wanted to stay, but he knew that he could not. Unlike Kili he had a unit to lead and could not transfer to San Fransisco. Kili would return to Tauriel in two weeks, but the couple laid in each others arms as if they were to part forever.

'I do not want to leave, Bea.' Thorin whispered.

Bea looked up at him and smiled. 'I do not want you to leave, either. But we knew that this would happen, Thorin. You have your life and duty at the FBI headquarters and my duty lies here.'

Thorin kissed her hands softly before they parted. Both knew that they had to part quickly, or else Thorin would not be able to leave at all. He did turn around one last time before he entered the gate, only to see Bea look after him with sad eyes. Her hand raised as farewell was the last thing Thorin saw before the gate closed.

'You are not happy here, bunny.' Dwalin sat down next to Bea at the table in his bar, where Thorin and Bea had their date shortly before Thorin left. Bea came here a few times a week and simply stared out of the window. She missed Thorin more than she would have ever imagined and the pain of his absence nearly tore her apart. It had been three months since Thorin had left.

'I barely knew him, boss.' Bea stated quietly. 'I barely knew him and at first I did not even got to know the real him. How can I miss him so much?'

Dwalin sighed and took Beas hand. 'You got to know the real Thorin from the beginning. He never played a role when he was with you, at least as far as his heart was concerned...and he misses you, too. Didn´t he tell you?'

Bea shook her head. 'Thorin and I decided to break off every form of contact when he would return to Virginia. It is pointless to remain in contact if we are never to meet again.'

'Who said that you would never meet again?' Dwalin asked sheepishly. 'Granted, Virginia is far away, but there are planes and phones you know...nothing wrong with a little telephone sex...'

'Dwalin!' Bea looked at her boss in shock. 'Sweet Jesus, don´t talk to me about such things, I´ll start talking about you and Arwen and make you blush again, I dare you!'

Dwalin chuckled and decided to tell Bea about him and Arwen. 'Your friend and I will live together, bunny. And we got engaged.'

'Engaged! Are you insane? You do not even know each other!' Bea nearly fell down from her chair. Arwen and Dwalin were like night and day. She knew no two people who were more the opposite of one another than those two.

'I am not the youngest anymore, ya know.' Dwalin smirked. 'And I know when I meet the one woman for me.'

'Arwen did not even tell me that you proposed...' Bea did not remember when she had last seen Arwen and Tauriel. In her sadness, Bea had withdrawn from most of their activities. They only met at work during the day. Plus, Bea could not look at the two happy couples without sinking back into selfpity.

'She thought that it might make you sad.' Dwalin tried to explain, but Bea shook her head.

'Two of my best friends are getting engaged. Why should I be sad? I am happy for you, I really am.' Bea assured Dwalin and tried to smile. She really was happy for them.

'Engaged? Are you insane? You barely know each other!' Thorin nearly let go off the phone as Dwalin called him to inform him of his engagement with Arwen.

'_Funny. Bea said the exact same thing._' Thorin could practically hear Dwalin grin through the phone. _'But she is happy for us, she will be Arwens bridesmaid with Tauriel. And you and Balin will be my groomsmen. I will be damned if I will not get you two together ever again.'_

'Dwalin...' Thorin sighed.

'_What? You two love each other, you are just too stubborn to act on it. You put your duty before your happiness. Thats stupid, laddie.' _Dwalin would have loved to give Thorin a slap on the back of his head. '_The bunny is miserable and Balin tells me that you are, too. Now quit beeing a baby and come to the wedding.'_

'When´s the wedding?' Thorin asked.

'_In january.' _Balin answered and heard Thorin choke on his breath.

'That soon?' Thorin was stunned. The wedding would be in two months. 'Okay okay, stop yelling, I´ll be there.'

The wedding day was a wonderful and sunny day. Arwen looked breathtaking in her bridesdress and both Bea and Tauriel envied her for her happy glow. Tauriel and Bea were already wearing their dresses, light gowns in a light purple color and white boleros made of artificial fur. Everything was going as planned, but for one thing. Thorins and Balins flight had been cancelled and their new flight would land only an hour before the wedding.

'Bea, dear, please do me a favor and pick them up at the airport?' Arwen saw that Bea was reluctant. 'I know that you had a hard time forgetting Thorin and I am sure that you have not forgotten him one tiny little bit...but I need Tauriel here to buy us some time and entertain the guests together with Kili. And - please?'

Bea sighed, she could not say no to Arwen. 'Of course I´ll pick them up. Don´t you worry, this will be your big day!'

'Don´t kill them in your car!' Arwen yelled as Bea rushed to her car and drove to the airport.

Thorin was cursing badly as he and Balin emerged from the plane and hurried to fetch their luggage. It took an eternity for their luggage to appear and it took even longer to get to the gate through the crowded airport. As they passed the gate and ran out of the airport Thorin saw Beas car drive up to them in a murderous speed.

'Is that...?' Balin nearly dropped dead as Bea stopped in front of them with squeaking tires. 'Our ride?'

'What are you waiting for? Get in! Change in the car on the backseat, come on get cracking!' Bea called out to them and grinned at Balin. 'Bea Baggins, I am your driver for today. Nice to meet you, Sir.'

'Likewise, lassie.' Balin took a seat and wondered if he would ever get out of this car alive.

'Thorin.' Beas voice had become soft and quiet as she looked at Thorin through the driving mirror. 'Its good to see you again.'

'Bea.' Thorins voice was hoarse and shivered, but his eyes showed all the affection he felt for Bea.

Clearing her throat Bea focused on the street. 'Hold on. We have twenty minutes.'

Before Balin and Thorin could even take a breath the car accelerated into a murderous speed and darted down the streets of San Fransisco. The two men managed to change into most of their wedding garment, happy that they had actually managed to get every piece of clothes where it belonged. Balin was slightly green and pale as they arrived at the wedding location and Thorin still had to put on his bow tie.

'Let me help you.' Beas small fingers had the bow tie tied in no time. 'Here.' she paused as her hands rested on Thorins chest and looked up into the blue orbs which she had missed so much in the past months.

'Thank you.' Thorin swallowed hard. 'You look beautiful, Bea.'

Bea blushed at the compliment and was about to say that he looked incredibly handsome - like James Bond - as Fili interrupted.

'There you are, uncle! Come on, Dwalin is a nervous wreck. If he has to wait another minute he´ll faint!' Fili grinned.

'We´ll talk later?' Thori whispered to Bea and let out a relieved sigh as she nodded and smiled.

The wedding ceremony passed quickly. Arwen knew that Dwalin was no man of words, so she had skipped the personal wedding vows. Dwalin knew that Arwen loved music, so he had arranged a small orchestra playing classic music as they were wed. The bride and groom looked so happy that day and the small wedding party could not help but smile as the priest announced them husband and wife and Dwalin could not wait to kiss the bride. Nobody focused on the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Tauriel and Kili only looked at each other during the whole ceremony while Thorin and Bea did their best to avoid eye contact.

'Alright...all single ladies and men...gather around here!' Dwalin called out after he parted from his newly wedded wife. 'Its time to thrown the bride bouquet. Throw wisely, my love.' Dwalin blinked at Arwen and stepped aside as Arwen turned her back to the crowd. She aimed for Bea and Thorin, but the two had already guessed her intention and ducked as the bouquet came flying by and instead it fell into Kilis arms, who looked at the flowers in surprise.

'I´m getting married next!' Tauriel joked and made everyone laugh. The shocking thing was that Kili did not seem to opposed by that idea either and grinned at his girlfriend sheepishly.

'We´ll be at another wedding in no more than two months.' Thorin whispered to Bea and smiled as she chuckled at his remark.

Instead of talking Thorin and Bea spent the evening dancing and enjoyed each others presence in silence. As they parted for a moment Balin took his chance and walked over to Bea.

'Good evening, lass.' he greeted her.

'Good evening, Sir.' Bea smiled at Dwalins older brother. 'Are you enjoying the wedding so far?'

'Yes, yes, indeed.' Balin assured her. 'But I actually wanted to talk to you about something...have you ever considered joining the FBI?'

Bea looked at him with big eyes. 'No, actually. I never did. Why?'

'My brother has told me so much about you and he told me that you would enrich our Behaviour Analysis Unit. You actually have a grade in psychology, do you not?'

'Yes, I have. The BAU?' Bea was speechless. 'I...' she paused and looked towards Thorin with a confused look. 'Does Thorin have to do with any of this? I do not want the job because of...'

'No, dear. And Dwalin already warned me that you would think that.' Balin grinned. 'Dwalin recommended you and sent me your file. If you want I can manage a transfer within the month?'

'The BAU...Virginia.' Bea had to sit down. 'I...I would love to. But - can I have some time to think it over?'

'You have all the time you need, lass.' Balin patted her shoulder. Thorin was already walking back towards them.

'Is everything alright?' he asked Bea with a worried expression. 'You look pale.'

'I´m fine. Perfectly. Just peachy.' Bea took a deep breath. 'Did you know that Dwalin sent a recommendation to the FBI for me?'

Thorin looked genuinly surprised. 'No, I did not? He really did?'

'For the BAU. Mister Fundin just told me that I could transfer any time.' Bea swallowed hard. San Fransisco was her home town and all her friends were there. The new job offer would mean a whole new life for her, a life near Thorin.

'Did you accept the offer?' Thorin asked and tried to banish all the emotion from his voice. If it was his decision he would scoop Bea up in his arms and walk to Virginia if he had to.

'I don´t know...its all so sudden. I did not see that coming.' Bea sighed. 'It would be an unexpected adventure.'

She looked up at Thorin and noticed that he had stopped breathing. _Do you want me to accept? _Bea did not dare to ask Thorin. It had nothing to do with him, had it? It was her life and her decision.

'Well...I could show you around _if _you should decide to get transferred. You have never been to Virginia?' Thorin tried to loosen up the tension.

'No, never. But I heard that Washington DC is a beautiful city.' Bea stated. The more she started to think about it the more excited she got. And it was a terrific offer, jobwise. 'I would have to leave everything behind...'

Thorin nodded. _You would have me. _Again, he did not utter the words his heart urged him to say.

'I would be an idiot if I declined. But I would also be an idiot if I transferred for the wrong reasons.' Bea looked at Thorin closely. It took a while for her words to reach Thorin.

'What would be a wrong reason, then?' Thorin smiled and leaned closer towards Bea.

'Love.' There, Bea had said it. She had nothing to lose.

'Then maybe...we would be two idiots in love. In Virginia.' Thorin whispered and cupped Beas cheek. Bea looked at him with big eyes. Had he just said that he loved her, too? Before she could ask Thorins lips met hers and sent warm tingles down her spine.

'Finally! I almost lost my bet!' Dwalins deep voice made them jump.

Slowly breaking the kiss Thorin glared at his friend. 'You bet on us?'

'Yes, of course! With my new wife. We bet who of you was the more stubborn one. Arwen picked you and I picked Bea.' Dwalin grinned. 'I am just not sure who of us won.'


	14. Chapter 14

**The last chapter is short and smutty, sorry for that!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story anyway...**

That night Thorin and Bea barely made it back to Thorins hotelroom. They had longed for each others touch so long and so fiercely that they already started undressing in the elevator, much to the guards distress at the other end of the security camera. At the room Bea found herself pinned against the door with Thorins body pressing against her and his lips sucking and licking down her neck.

'Keycard...in my pocket...' Thorin mumbled against her neck.

'Which pocket?' Bea smirked and gasped as Thorins teeth dug into her skin. 'Gods...you just want me to...aha!'

With a triumphant smile Bea held up the keycard and fumbled it against the lock of the door. As the door finally swung open Thorin and Bea stumbled into the room and nearly knocked down a lamp. With a loud bang Thorin kicked the door shut before he pinned Bea against the wall opposite to the door.

'Gods, Bea, I missed you so much...' Thorin mumbled against her neck between his kisses. There was a most distracting thought lingering in his mind which he had to speak out before he went any further. 'Come to Virginia with me. Please.'

Bea, whose brain had nearly overloaded due to Thorins attention, snapped back to reality in this very instant. 'What?'

'I want to be with you. Every day of every week, every month and every year.' Thorin laid his forehead against Beas and looked down at her with puppy eyes.

'You are seriously asking me this...NOW?' Bea could not think straight. 'I cannot decide this now!'

'Why not?' Thorin smirked and continued kissing Beas lips, her jaw, her neck and moved downwards, caressing her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

'Please...oh God!' Bea arched her back under Thorins clever hands and could not fight a moan as his lips closed over her nipples. 'My brain is gone, I can´t give you an answer now...'

Thorin chuckled and unsuccessfully tried to hide a smug impression as he looked back into Beas face again.

'You insufferable...!' Bea gasped as Thorin pulled her close and pushed her dress up her thighs. She could feel his fingers in her panties and moaned as he pushed into her with a hard stroke. Stripping him off his jacket and his shirt Bea bit into his shoulder everytime he thrust his fingers back in. But she still wanted more and started to losen Thorins belt and open his trousers. As her warm fingers closed around Thorins throbbing erection he hissed and closed his eyes tightly. Biting her lower lip Bea tiptoed and grinded her hip against Thorins manhood. With a growl Thorin pulled out of her, lifted her up against the wall and pushed himself into her up to the hilt. Beas cry of pleasure sent shivers down his spine and he started rocking and thrusting Bea against the wall. Their lovemaking was passionate, hard and lustful, but Bea enjoyed it more than their soft and sweet sex. She loved how they both melted into each others arms and how good they were together. Thorin was getting close to his climax and grunted with every thrust, making Bea shiver uncontrollably. Wrapping her legs around his waist tightly she met his hard thrusts and clenched around him as soon as she felt her climax rip through her body in hot and powerful waves. Thorins world exploded shortly after Beas and he had to lean against the wall to not collaps onto the floor. Still with shaky legs he pulled out of Bea and gently lowered her onto her feet.

'We really should do this in bed more often.' he sighed and made Bea chuckle against his chest.

'I hope your bed is big enough for us both?' Bea asked quietly and looked up at Thorin with a light smirk.

It took a while for Thorin to understand the intention behind her words. As he did his face brightened up in a big smile that made Bea smile back in return. 'Are you serious? You are really coming to Virginia?' he dared to ask.

'I should really not decide anything at the moment for you literally shagged my brains out.' Bea smirked. 'But I know for sure that I want you...and to be honest I also want that job.'

With a grin Bea looked into Thorins happy face and knew that she had made the right decision. She had rarely seen Thorin smile that happily since they had first met. Yes, she would have to leave San Fransisco and her friends, but she would start a new life at the side of her love. And that was all that mattered for her.

'Bea! Oh my goodness, its so good to see you!' Tauriel nearly suffocated her friend as she stood at the door to Kilis and her apartment two weeks later. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well...I got offered a job at the BAU in Quantico and wanted to say goodbye.' Bea smiled and grinned at Kili who came from the kitchen. 'I see that you still let others cook?'

'Of course.' Tauriel chuckled. 'I do not want to kill my boyfriend with my cooking skills.'

'Its not that bad...hey Bea!' Kili snickered. 'Although you could indeed have killed someone if you had thrown the hard cookies at them from last week!'

Tauriel only glared at him playfully and tensed as she saw Thorin walk up behind Bea. 'What...? Bea, don´t turn around.'

Thorin only cocked an eyebrow at Tauriel and laid an arm around his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head. Tauriel only rolled her eyes.

'Kili! Tell your uncle to leave his paws of my friend!' she teased, but sighed at Beas happy face. 'Come in, you two. Finally! You took long enough!'

They had dinner together that evening and Bea had to promise to visit at least twice a year. Bea was happy with Thorin and at her new job. It was all she had ever dreamed of. They also visited Arwen and Dwalin every summer and every second christmas. Soon, two years had passed and Kili and Tauriel got married. The day after their wedding Thorin asked Bea to marry him. He got down on one knee and proposed to Bea, who stared at him in disbelief before she jumped into his arms and nearly knocked him over. They got married shortly after the birth of Kilis and Tauriel first child and another years later Bea expected their first child. But that would be another story. For now, everyone was happy.


End file.
